Pikes of Avonlea
by Truebadour
Summary: An AU Focussing on what might have happened with the Pikes' union after 'SDTMH'. Completely unrelated to 'HCMK' and' Anne3. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The Pikes of Avonlea (an AU Continuation after 'SDTMH')

The Pikes of Avonlea (an AU Continuation after 'SDTMH')

_Disclaimer:_

_I recognize 'Road to Avonlea' and its characters are the properties of Sullivan Entertainment and I recognize that 'Anne of Green Gables' and its successive series (and characters) are the properties of the heirs of Lucy Maud Montgomery and I'm not seeking to profit off this fanfic._

_A/N- 1. This is my interpretation of how life for Avonlea may have turned out after 'So Dear to My Heart' and has absolutely nothing to do with 'Happy Christmas, Miss King' or 'Anne 3' for the dual reasons (in no particular order) of my having written the prototype of this story prior to the above-named movies' production and because I personally disliked virtually all that was depicted in the above named movies so you may want to read something else if you want something that follows on the plots of the above movies._

_2. Due to the fact that the years/seasons mentioned in 'RTA' often seemed as clear as mud, I've made my own timeline for what's happened in 'RTA' and in this story. I hope the reader can respect this and will thank the reader in advance for not saying 'this character says this date, this sign said that date, that website said such-and-such dates'. I know all that but all the above proved so contradictory that I had to remake the dates for the story._

_3. Constructive reviews and criticism is welcome but flames won't be tolerated!_

ENJOY

July, 1913.

48-year-old Alec King was driving his farm wagon to the White Sands early in the morning with Janet in the front seat.

"Alec, are you sure we can't let them stay the rest of the week? It's only been three days," 48-year-old Janet sighed.

"I wish we could put it off forever but things are happening too fast," Alec groaned.

" I just remember how we barely even got one night to ourselves before our families. .." Janet recalled with a sigh.

"We're not interfering like your father and Hetty did. It's just that too much has happened for us not to need their help," Alec sighed.

" I know but they've already been through so. . ." Janet shuddered while Alec nodded while pulling the team's reins and pulling the hand brake before he was to get out of the wagon to hitch it, then help Janet down.

"Alec, Janet, I heard," 48-year-old Simon Tremayne exclaimed as he ran out of the White Sands porch.

"Then you know why. …" Alec started to say as he helped Janet off the last step of the wagon.

"But it's their _honeymoon_. Can't you Kings and the rest of Avonlea handle. ..?"Simon asked while Alec and Janet grimly shook their heads as the Kings started walking towards him.

" I hate to have to knock on the door and cut things short,"Simon gasped.

"You won't. I'll do it! I'm her. .their father!" Alec proclaimed as the three started up the White Sands Main Stairwell towards the direction of the Honeymoon Suite.

" Since none of us want to do this but it can't be avoided. Perhaps all three of us should knock," Janet suggested as they reached the Suite.

Fifteen minutes later Alec, Janet, Felicity and Gus walked out onto the White Sands Front Veranda with all of them dressed and Gus wearing a thick pair of eyeglasses while carrying a large trunk.

" You two certainly look refreshed! Gus, you almost look back to your old self!" Alec half-laughed.

"An' I can see a lot more clearly than I could at the Wedding, Mr. Kin. I mean, Father," Gus gulped.

"Don't apologize. Our new status will be something that takes time to get used to, "Alec laughed.

"I just can't think all of ya Kings enough fer _insistin'_ I call you by what Felicity uses," Gus exclaimed as Alec helped tie down the trunk in the back.

"Well, you're officially part of our family, Dear!" Janet exclaimed while clutching Gus's hand.

"Mother, Father, you still haven't told us **why** you've cut short our. .." Felicity sighed.

"Now, if Gus can take this with grace then I think you could show some courtesy towards your parents," Janet snapped.

"Janet, there's no need to bite Felicity's head off," Alec sighed as he helped Janet onto the wagon's passenger seat while Gus hopped up into the wagon chassis then pulled Felicity up to join him.

"Sorry, it's just very upsetting what's happened and I wish there was a good way to tell you that. .. " Janet sighed.

"The Deans ran into the night a' screamin'!" Gus gulped.

"Gus, I'm sure that was just a nightmare though how you could have had one while you _weren't_ sleeping. .." Felicity gulped then blushed.

" Felicity, Gus somehow saw what happened late night," Alec gasped and groaned while he took the handbrake off the farm wagon and started guiding the horse team forward.

"Impossible, he was with me here at the White Sands the. .Oh, Gus, I should have listened to you. If anything's happened to the Dean children, I'll never forgive myself," Felicity started to cry.

"They're safe- for the moment but . .." Janet gulped.

"Mother,Father, tell me what's happened?!" Felicity frantically asked.

"The PEI Orphanage Board showed up late last night with orders to shut down the Foundling Home. They came with Constable Jeffries with an official Order," Janet said in tears.

"Cecily tried to stop them but they shuttered the Foundling Home and took away all the other orphans," Alec shuddered while Gus and Felicity clutched each other tightly.

"But the Deans escaped, right?" Gus asked.

"Yes, they've been in Avonlea longer than the others so they were able to hide out," Janet explained.

"Hide out where? " Felicity asked.

"Bet I know. Pa Crane's Lighthouse!" Gus said with a wry smile.

"Gus, what on earth would. ..!"Felicity scoffed while Alec and Janet nodded.

"How could you have known? You haven't known them as long as I have," Felicity sputtered.

"Cos they're orphans like me an' it's the last place an Orphanage Board would think to look," Gus shrugged.

"It's true! They Board and Abner Jeffries wasted no time before searching King Farm, Rose Cottage and even the school but they all overlooked the Lighthouse!" Alec laughed.

"Cecily and Aunt Hetty are with them now until we get back," Janet explained.

"Abner Jeffries, for the last time, our town _adopted_ the Deans and the other Foundlings. You have no right to come any closer to these children!" 53-year-old Hetty King exclaimed while she brandished a large telescope in right hand and stood in front of the Lighthouse.

"I'm sorry, Miss King, but I'm sworn to uphold my duty as Constable of Avonlea to enforce the law," 56-year-old Abner Jeffries replied while he drew his pistol.

"You wouldn't dare shoot Miss King!" piped up 8-year-old Duffy Dean.

"Not as long as she lets these gentlemen from the Orphanage Board. .." Abner started.

"Gentlemen?!" Hetty sputtered.

"Father, Mother! We can't let anything happen to Aunt Hetty or the Deans!" Felicity gasped as they came around the last bend in the Shore Road and saw the scene.

"We won't, Princess! Hold on tight, everyone!" Alec proclaimed as he whipped the team into a full gallop and raced the wagon at breakneck speed forcing Constable Jeffries and the PEI Orphanage Board's own Mr. Middleton (a balding mustached man who could have been anywhere from 25 to 50 in age) to jump back while the wagon came between them and Hetty.

Hetty and the Deans calmly remained standing.

"We Kings will NOT be moved!" Hetty proclaimed.

"What's goin' on here? These scamps _have_ a home!" Gus proclaimed-once the wagon stopped and he was able to be close enough to see what was going on while he pushed his glasses a little closer on the bridge of his nose.  
"Are you Mr. Gus Pike?" Mr. Middleton asked.

"That I am an' this is my bride Felicity- an' yer standing on our land uninvited!" Gus insisted.

" I wish I could say it was good to meet you but I'm afraid we have no choice but to take these orphans to the. ." Mr. Middleton proclaimed.

"No, we're never going back to Hilldale Orphanage! They beat us worse than carpets there!" 12-year-old Belle-Marie Dean proclaimed.

"As I was saying, Mr. Pike. We must take them to the Charlottetown Orphanage regardless of allegations," Mr. Middleton sniffed.

"First off, you ain't takin' them nowhere- anywhere. Secondly, you could at least have the courtesy of addressin' the girl whose fate yer ready to set," Gus angrily exclaimed.

"You can't do this! I promised them that they'd always have a home where no one could take them away," Felicity gasped as she and Gus got out of the wagon and started to clutch the four children.

"Mrs. Pike, that will teach you to make promises you had no right making," sniffed Mr. Middleton.

"Right?! What about Christian charity? Decency?" Hetty gasped.

"I'm sorry, Mr.,Mrs. King, Miss Hetty and Miss Cecily King, Mr and Mrs. Pike, but upon careful review of the Foundling Home Charter, your town had no legal claim to these orphans. A _town_ cannot become a child's guardian. Completely preposterous," scoffed Mr. Middleton.

"Preposter. ..?" 11-year-old Callie Dean gasped.

"But Stuart's friend Owen Billingsley drew up the papers and. ." Janet tried to explain.

"That's one of the most absurd attempts at legal documents we've ever seen, Mrs. King-an entire town  claiming guardianship over orphans instead of them being Provincial wards, no cap on the maximum number of orphans to inhabit one building- and one Miss Felicity King being the proprietress in spite of having no training or previous experience in long term care of children. After we were anonymously tipped off, the PEI Judiciary Court had no choice but to dissolve your town's contract," Mr. Middleton scoffed.

"Dissolve?!" Hetty, Alec, Janet, Felicity, Cecily and Gus said altogether.

"You should be thanking us! Otherwise, your town would be making balloon payments to Mr. Billingsley and Mr.. ." Mr. Middleton explained.

"Balloon payments?! But Mr. McRae loaned us the monies to refurbish the building through a NO Interest Loan!" Hetty sputtered.

"Of course he did but the balloon payments were put into the contract with such complex legalese that only an experienced lawyer or businessman would understand the technicalities. Since the late Miss Lloyd had been in woeful debt for decades and owed a great tax burden to the Province, the Province had no choice but to confiscate her former property," Mr. Middleton proclaimed.

"But it belongs to Avonlea. Her will and all the hard work our town did in renovating," Janet gasped.

"She had far too many debts for the will to be valid. I imagine her counsel Billingsley thought he'd pull a fast one and plunder the locals," Mr. Middleton half-laughed.

"And to think Stuart trusted him," Janet gasped- which earned her glares from all the others present.

"These kids have been through too much to be yanked away like furniture fer creditors! We ain't standin' fer it!" Gus exclaimed as he stood in front of the others.

"What can you do. You're not an orphanage. You're not a relative!" Mr. Middleton scoffed.

"Sorry, Gus, I'm afraid he's right," Abner gulped.

"No, but I am a married man an' my bride's been their Ma fer over a year!" Gus exclaimed.

"What are you saying, Gus?" Felicity asked.

"Instead of us an' the Deans bein dependent on crumbs from Orphanage Board, I think it's time we made them Pikes!" Gus exclaimed.

"A very noble gesture, My Boy, but are you sure you want to want to put so much on your plate so soon?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Hetty! Just like you Kings have taken' me in like a son, I'm helping Felicity take in these four as our our kids,"Gus proclaimed.

"Can they do that, Mr. Middleton?" Janet asked.

"Does Mr. Pike have the means to support them? Those are mighty thick glasses you're wearing!" Mr. Middleton scoffed.

"Cap'n Crane deeded this land an' Lighthouse over to me and now it's my bride's so it can be our family's!" Gus proclaimed while he knelt down, stretched his arms and hugged the four Dean children.

"Very well. I'll award temporary guardianship over them to Mr. &Mrs. Gus Pike for the next 30 days and after that the Orphanage Board will decide whether you two have the means to permanently adopt them. Come with me, Mr. Jeffries," Mr. Middleton gulped.

"Gus, that was wonderful!" Cecily beamed while hugging both him and Felicity.

"I didn't think I could but I love you even more," Felicity exclaimed.

" Mother, Father, are you ready fer four grandkids at once?" Gus laughed.

"Of course we are, Son! It won't be easy but we'll find room for all of you at King Farm," Alec proclaimed while Janet, Hetty and Cecily all nodded in agreement.

"Not so fast, Father. I told Mr. Middleton this was our home an' that's where we're going to be," Gus insisted.

"But, he's gone and Mother and Father have agreed to make room for us,"Felicity gulped.

"Dumplin', ya know I appreciate the offer but we Pikes havta stand on our own two feet an' ya did say that you'd always be with me," Gus proclaimed while he kissed Felicity on the lips.

"Darling, I could live anywhere as long as it's with you. You know that but it's somewhat cramped for six people," Felicity said with trepidation.

"We'll make room here an' in the Boathouse! Maybe even connect them an' I'll find a way to see to it none of ya ever starve or fear bein' homeless again!" Gus insisted as he held her hand.

"You mean it?" Duffy asked.

"Absolutely!" Gus proclaimed.

"Wait til you see what we found under the floorboards!" Edgar laughed- as Duffy jumped into Gus's arms while the other Deans hugged him (and while Felicity and the Kings weren't sure what was going to happen next but someone took heart in Gus's resolve being back in full force).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Chapter Two-

Captain Crane's Lighthouse

"Edgar, you know better than to snoop around under a person's floorboards!"19-year-old Felicity exclaimed aghast at the 10-year-old boy.

"Yes, Miss Kin. .er Mrs. Pike. .um. ." Edgar stammered.

"What should we call you and Mr. Pike?" Callie asked.

"Well, seein' we're barely acquainted but we're becoming yer new parents. Whaddya think?" 22-year-old Gus asked.

"Uncle Gus and Aunt Felicity?"Edgar suggested.

No!" 8-year-old Duffy scoffed.

"We all knew and will always remember our own Mama and Papa so is it alright if we call the two of you Ma and Pa- like Mr. Pike called his own parents?" 12-year-old Belle-Marie considered.

"It suits me fine if it does yer Ma, I mean Mrs. Pike," Gus exclaimed.

Felicity wrinkled her nose for a second.

"I'll admit it sounds a bit informal but it's close to Mama. Ma and Pa, it is!" Felicity exclaimed as she hugged them.

"Great!" Duffy exclaimed while the four hugged the two of them.

"Gus, we still have the issue of them poking about the old floorboards to contend with," exclaimed Felicity after clearing her throat.

"Young 'uns, it's yer home, too, but it ain't safe to do that. We don't want ya to stumble onto Pa Crane's rum!" Gus gulped.

"But beneath the rum, we found this box," Edgar exclaimed- as Gus ran inside the Lighthouse and looked at the hole in the floorboard and saw the box wedged beneath half-dozen flasks of rum.

"I wonder if that could be Captain Crane's lost treasure?" Alec asked while Hetty, Janet and Felicity looked at each other as Gus helped them pull a large wooden box about 2 feet tall/wide/deep out of the cubbyhole.

" I don't think so, Father. Whatever's inside is as solid as a rock an' don't rattle!" Gus grunted as he set it on the small table next to the small bed.

"My, it shook the table!" Hetty gasped.

"I'll get the hammer from the wagon so we can use the claws to pry it open," Alex exclaimed as he started to walk.

"No need! I can pull it apart," Gus stated as he pulled the top lid loose from the adjoining four sides of the box- with about ten nails still attached.

"As I live and breathe, I'd forgotten how strong you were- are! " gulped Janet while Felicity, Hetty and the Deans all were in awe.

"Felix's dumbbell set he gave me as a weddin' present came in handy!" Gus laughed as he flexed his arms.

"Why would Captain Crane have put something there?" asked Felicity.

"If Pa Crane went to the trouble of hiding it under the rum, it must be something mighty special!" Gus insisted as he nodded to Felicity who tore open the waxed paper.

"Could it be solid gold?" Belle-Marie asked while Felicity swatted the wood shavings over the object.

"It's heavy enough," Alec pondered.

"No, it's _waxed_ on the outside!" Felicity said in puzzlement- as she felt the object inside.

"Let's tear off the other sides of the box so you can get it out!" Alec insisted.

"No, Father. Just brace the box on the bottom. I'll pull out whatever this thing is from the top," Gus grunted as Alec, Edgar, Duffy and Hetty each held a side while Gus yanked it out from the top- and nearly lost his balance.

"It's a block of cheese!" Janet exclaimed.

"Cheese?!" the others gasped.

"At least 20 pounds worth!" Gus pondered.

"Well, that will give us lunch for the next few days but why would Captain Crane have put it underneath the floor underneath the rum instead of the cupboard next to the hardtack?" Felicity asked.

"My word. Look at all these notes!" Hetty exclaimed as she pulled them out of the bottom of the box.

"There's at least ten pages Pa Crane wrote an' it seems like these are detailed instructions for how to make this kinda cheese," Gus said in puzzlement- as he held his magnifying glass in front of his thick glasses to read the text.

"I don't know about anyone else but I think we should at least sample it," Alec insisted- as he took out a small pocket knife from his vest pocket.

"Not so fast, Alec. We need make sure it's sanitary as possible!" Hetty insisted as she raised her right index finger then opened one of the rum flasks and poured some rum from it onto her handkerchief.

"Very well, Hetty," Alec groaned as he took her rum-soaked handkerchief and used it to wipe the knife blade clean.

"Since it's Gus's real father's, I think Gus should be the first to try it out," Janet exclaimed as Alec sliced tiny slivers from the gigantic block and passed them around to everyone in the room.

Gus gingerly took a small nibble from that tiny sliver.

"I recall you couldn't gulp down half of my cheese sandwich quickly enough during your first day in my school," Hetty half-laughed.

"It's not like that cheese at all, Aunt Hetty," Gus gulped.

"You're right! It's better than any cheese I've ever had in my life," Alec exclaimed- as he licked his lips.

"No guff, Father?" Gus asked.

"No guff, Son!" Alec laughed as everyone else started to eagerly nibble on their portions.

"So what do we do with this?" Janet asked.

"It's obvious that Captain Crane thought of marketing this pro in lieu of finding treasure so . .." Hetty proclaimed.

"So we can make some more an' that will make us stand on our own two feet!" Gus exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"But it would take months just to recreate this block,"Felcity groaned.

"Yeah, but look closely at Page Seven of the instructions," Gus said with a lilt as he held up the document four inches from his face with the magnifying glass and glasses enabling him to read.

"Oh, a fingernail sized sliver can be used to make a soft version of this cheese in just two days time in the summer and five days in the winter-provided that the milk never freezes!" Felicity exclaimed as she read the notes.

"You know I'll be more than happy to donate all the fresh milk you need - and I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Alec proclaimed while actually putting his hand over Gus's mouth before he could utter the word.

"Gus, selling to our friends and neighbors could make us self-sufficient in no time!" Felicity excitedly exclaimed.

"Very well, Father, but on one condition! That you let me pay ya back as soon as we've made a profit," Gus insisted.

"Would you settle for me having 25 percent of the shareholdings?" Alec asked while the four Dean children, Felicity, Janet and Hetty all looked at Gus anxiously.

"Done! Deal's sealed!" Gus proclaimed with a handshake.

.

.

. . . .. . . . .. .

While Felicity grudgingly adjusted to living in the Lighthouse such tight quarters with her new husband and four temporarily adoptive children, the children considered it quite an adventure sleeping bedrolls on the floor, Boathouse and on the Lighthouse Stairwell landing with sheets hung between the brothers,sisters and new parents- and Gus considered it perfect if he was able to sleep anywhere where Felicity was.

About a week later Rachel Lynde received some unexpected news.

"As I live and breathe, I don't know what to do with it," 53-year-old Rachel sighed to Hetty while they were having lunch at the Rose Cottage kitchen table.

"It's rightfully yours now and I wouldn't hold it against you in the least if you and the Keiths decided to. .." Hetty pondered.

"Even before my stroke, they really needed two guardians instead of just me," Rachel groaned.

"So you've talked it over with them and. .?" Hetty asked.

"For them Rose Cottage has been home longer than just about everywhere else- and Davey's getting of the age he needs a man to help guide him and Alec's at the other end of the property," Rachel sighed.

"But Mr. Harrison deeded. ." Hetty tried to say.

"He died of a burst appendix last month. He was in a great deal of pain at the end. Are you sure that will is valid?" Rachel asked.

"None of his other heirs seemed to challenge it," Hetty scoffed.

"Indeed they have not- and why should they. He left them **my** house!" Rachel fumed.

"The Lynde Farm," Hetty sighed.

"But there's no way I can run Green Gables Farm again and Anne has even more claim to it than I, "Rachel exclaimed.

"As wonderful as it would be for the Blythes reside here again ,are you certain you don't want to pass it on to your sons?"Hetty asked.

"They have their own places and the one with the family is all the way in Saskatoon so what could _he_ do with the farm?" Rachel asked.

"And what of _your_ plans if the Blythes don't accept your offer?" Hetty asked.

. . . .

. …

A month later at King Farm. .

"Gus, I always thought it was good but I never expected it to be so popular," Alec pondered.

"It virtually sells itself. Maybe I can sell enough of it make enough money to bid on one of them cottages Mr. Harrison left behind. There's a good one right next to Seth n' Mavis's," Gus pondered as he poured the cheese into the molds in one of Alec's unused stalls.

"You've virtually become a favorite uncle of their toddler Alice," Alec laughed.

"It's kinda good to see what it's like carin' fer a toddler. I wouldn't mind Felicity an' me havin' one of our own before too long," Gus sighed.

"Gus, this came for us at the Post Office," Felicity gulped carrying a large envelope as she came into the King Barn followed anxiously by Janet, Felix (in his Royal Canadian uniform) and Hetty.

"The PEI Provincial Orphanage Board," Gus and Alec gulped together.

"Now, it may be good news," Janet pondered.

"Or it may be doom for the Deans," Hetty groaned.

" Oh, I'm not waiting to find out if I'm an uncle or not!" 18-year-ol Felix groaned as he grabbed the envelope out of Felicity's hand before she or the others could stop him.

"Felix King!" the others all called out.

"It _is_ good news! 'The Board finds that since the Mr. & Mrs. Gus Pike have to be proven self-sufficient that they are granted Parental Rights to Belle-Marie , Caledonia Heather , Edgar Rex and Duffy MacGrath who have all their surnames legally changed to Pike'! Isn't that great?!"Felix proclaimed as he and the others all jumped up and down and cheered in the King Barn.

"Some of ma prayers have been answered!" Gus exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"Absolutely, Darling! But, Felix, Gus and I wanted to learn and share the news with the Deans ourselves," Felicity groaned.

"You mean our first Pike young' uns, Dumplin'! I'm too happy to be sore!" Gus laughed.

"I hate to bring this up, Gus, but I'm afraid I can't spare any more milk for the cheese for those extra orders in Charlottetown. We're using all the milk as it is," Alec groaned.

"Well, can't we get some of the neighbors to donate a few hundred gallons?" Hetty asked.

"The barn is full to capacity as it is- and there's no room for expansion for your product here," Alec sighed as he put his hand on Gus's shoulder.

"But we were hoping to sell those hard blocks of cheese next month when they're ready," Felicity sighed.

"We've got everything we need now. We don't havta be rich or nothin'," Gus shrugged.

"But what of the rest of Avonlea? There's a lot of folks out of work and they can't all join the RCN like me?" Felix groaned.

"We could hold a Town Meetin' to see if anyone would be willin' to spare a few cows an' space in their barn,"Gus pondered.

"It's not much but maybe it could be the start of something that could one day get Avonlea back on its feet as it was before the Cannery burned and Ed Gillis relocated his lumber," Hetty eagerly added.

"Aunt Hetty, ya think they'd listen to ya?" Gus asked.

"Perhaps but I think that they need to hear the pitch from you, My Boy!" Hetty exclaimed as she clutched Gus's right hand while he gulped.

Later that evening at the Avonlea Town Hall. . .

. . .

"Why should we listen to anyone connected to the Kings? What a white elephant that Foundling Home proved!" 48-year-old Clara Potts whined.

"I tried to tell everyone to let another lawyer besides that Mr. Billingsley to read the contract but, " 48-year-old Myrtle Biggins sniffed.

"Myrtle, your husband was disbarred ages ago, " Janet hissed

" I tried to tell you to put an upper limit on the number of orphans the Foundling Home took in but did anyone want to think Mrs. Bugle could be right?" 53-year-old Eulalie Bugle scoffed.

"Ladies an' gents, I ain't askin' to put everyone in more debt like that last deal. I just wanna give our town a chance agains' Carmody!" Gus exclaimed.

"Everyone agrees the cheese is phenomenal. What could it hurt to spare my sister and new brother a few cows and some barn space?" Felix asked.

"Felix King,what guarantees do we have that he won't Avonlea high and dry after making all those chin-deep promises and pretending to be everyone's best friend like your sister's previous beau!" scoffed 53-year-old Sarah Spencer.

"How dare you talk about Stuart that way?" Janet exclaimed as she rose on her feet

"Janet, please," Alec whispered as he pulled on her arm which caused her to grudgingly sit down

"Look, ya don't have no . .er any reason to think I won't just take these specs off an' go into the night with a tin cup an' beg fer change,"Gus proclaimed as he took off his thick glasses as rested them on the podium.

Everyone in the room (including the four newest Pikes) gasped.

"But I'm through runnin' because I've found my family an' my town an' since I know hunger I'm doin' my best to keep it at bay from everyone!!" Gus exclaimed as he put the glasses back on.

"But what guarantees do you have that the hard cheese will be as good as the soft cheese?" asked 56-year-old Abner Jeffries.

"I don't except that the 20 pound block we're usin' as a starter was great as a hard cheese,"Gus explained.

" I can't believe you'd ever choose cheese over orphans!" sniffed 19-year-old Sally Potts.

"Gus is making cheese so those former orphans will be solid members of our family, you silly twit!" Hetty boiled.

"We don't have a lot of spare cash at the moment but we'll compensate fer space an' cows as soon as we can expand," Gus explained.

"If you gave Alec some of the stock shares, I suppose I could spare several cows worth of milk if you did that for me. It would give me some security," Sarah Spencer pondered.

"You're trusting your security to cheese?" Clara Potts sniffed.

"Why not? That's why I'm here!" Rachel Lynde exclaimed as she enttered the Town Meeting late.

"Rachel Lynde?" Clara Potts asked.

"I'm here to announce that I'm deeding over Green Gables House, Barn and Acreage to the Pikes if they can spare 20 percent of the shares," Rachel Lynde exclaimed as she entered the Town Meeting 10 minutes late.

"As I live and breathe!" exclaimed Hetty

"Mrs. Lynde, Mr. Harrison left it to ya fair n' square," Gus gulped.

"I know but I was getting too worn out having to care for it even before the stroke and neither Davey, Dora nor I want to leave Rose Cottage,"Rachel explained.

"But what about the Blythes? Surely they'd want. ." Felicity gulped.

" I offered it to them over the telephone but they said that while their hearts will always be in Avonlea and Green Gables, they've made a life for their own family in Ingleside and they don't want to disrupt that,"Rachel related.

"But you could sell Green Gables outright," Eulalie Bugle sniffed.

"True but then we'd chance strangers living there who couldn't care less about Anne, Gilbert or Avonlea. Besides, they both like the idea of a family of former orphans living there and finding their way and having the chance to guide everyone the way Anne did," Rachel proudly proclaimed.

"An' they'd be welcome to visit us anytime!" Gus exclaimed while Felicity nodded.

"That was the only other condition I'd have insisted on so we can go to the late Mr. Harrison's lawyers and work out the details," Rachel exclaimed.

"It'll take a heap of work to get things rolling but we're willin' an' able to do that! Ya'll never fail to surprise me, Mrs. Lynde," Gus exclaimed with a big grin.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm merely doing it because it's the best thing for my and the Keiths' security!" Rachel insisted-as she straightened out her hat brim.

"If only Pa Crane could have lived to see this day! He'd have never imagined that the 'harridan' with torches could do such a thing!" Gus laughed -as he used his fingers to make quotes in the air around the word 'harridan'

After the meeting was over, Felix caught up to Isolde 'Izzy' Pettibone.

"Wasn't that amazing to watch? I'm glad that my Three Day Pass occurred during these three days because I'm not sure I'd have believed my becoming an uncle and Gus & Felicity's Green Gables windfall if I hadn't see both!" Felix laughed.

"True but, there's something I'd like to ask you about your family," 16-year-old Izzy queried.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Gus calls your parents 'Mother and Father' and the Deans call Gus and Felicity 'Ma and Pa'. How can they do that when all five of them remember their real parents?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe because they consider them the parents they have instead of dishonoring the parents who live in their hearts," Felix pondered while giving Izzy a kiss on the cheek while looking around the corner to see if Clive Pettibone was looking.

"Felix! It's time to go!" Janet exclaimed at the Town Hall entryway.

"Well, we'll catch up some more tomorrow, Iz! Take care!" Felix proclaimed in a happy mood while Izzy started thinking about what he'd said about the Pikes.

"Cecily and I will bring Daniel home once we've finished our project, Mrs. King!" Izzy proclaimed.

. . . . .

. . .

"What a fantastic Town Meeting that was!" Alec exclaimed all of them started walking back towards King Farm.

"It went even better than I could have even dreamed!" Felicity gushed.

"Everythin' went perfect!" Gus exclaimed as he picked up Duffy and hoisted him in the air.

"No, not everything," Janet sniffed.

"Oh, I agree Clara Potts can be quite tiresome trying to constantly bring the Kings down a peg," Hetty groaned.

"But the nerve of that Susan Spencer saying that Stuart faked being a friend. He loved all of us and did so much to help with the Deans," Janet exclaimed.

"Well, I admit my misgivings about him marrying Felicity but he did help tend to the children whilst we were in Charleston,"Hetty conceded.

"No, not really," Belle-Marie Dean Pike sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Janet sputtered.

"He only came to the Foundling Home one night the entire time Great-Aunt Hetty and Ma were gone," Callie sighed.

"But he had urgent business to attend to that he couldn't avoid," Janet exclaimed.

"You mean he said he did," Alec groaned.

"He **promised** he'd take care of them! I trusted him to do so," Felicity fumed.

"It was me, Mother and Cecily who actually did it," Alec recalled.

"But he had urgent business so he couldn't make it out every single day," Janet gasped.

"Mother, Aunt Hetty and I left on a Sunday. Since when do banks do any business on Sundays?" Felicity asked.

"But he was very apologetic about it and. ." Janet cringed.

"You say Stuart only stopped by one night. Which night was it?" Felicity asked.

"Wednesday night," Alec answered.

"And he said that it was unlikely that you'd return from Charleston but if you did, it would be because of him and we should expect him back any time," Callie groaned.

"What a horrible thing to say to orphans! No wonder you thought I'd never come back and no wonder Duffy thought Stuart was coming instead of us!" Felicity gasped.

"He didn't mean it like that," Janet sputtered.

"Wednesday night, eh? That's when we sent the telegrams," Hetty recalled.

"You mean telegram! You sent one to King Farm that Wednesday," Felix recalled.

"No, we first sent one to Mr. McRae and then one to the your parents- with the identical wording 'Coming Home'," Hetty recalled.

"He didn't mention he'd gotten a telegram. He pestered us to ask if we'd had any more details in our telegram," Alec fumed.

"He always seemed to do everything he could to know far more about everyone than disclose anything about himself," Felix snapped.

"Felix, I won't have you talk about him that way or. ." Janet boiled.

"Or what? You'll threaten to disown me like you nearly did when I suggested that we shouldn't rush Felicity into hooking up with him- a virtual stranger?" Felix fumed.

"I didn't do. ." Janet sputtered.

"Yes, Janet, you practially **did. **Felix, I apologize for not standing up for you instead of letting your mother make that threat unchallenged," Alec shuddered.

" Father, I accept your apology," Felix sighed while shaking Alec's hand.

"Stuart loved Felicity and. .."Janet pleaded.

"Gus, you've been very quiet. Before any of us say anything else, I insist you tell me _exactly_ what Stuart said to you when he met you at King Farm," Felicity groaned.

"Felicity, I don't want wanna go into that with you and our young' uns," Gus groaned.

"I took Stuart's horse to the stall but I could still hear everything. After Gus had told him that he'd have not returned if he'd known about your engagement, Stuart told him that you two had made plans and that he'd been building you a house. Then Stuart told Gus and I quote directly 'If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd just leave,'"Alec boiled.

"Of all the unmitigated gall!" Hetty seethed.

"Mother, if you ever-_ever_ try to repeat the rot that Stuart loved me, I will never speak to you again!"Felicity said in a low,threatening voice.

"Felicity?!" Gus gulped.

"How can you say that?" Janet gasped.

"Mother, even you have to concede that Stuart knew that I would have been totally destroyed had Gus done what he'd wanted him to after my suffering. As far as I'm concerned, Stuart never sincerely loved or cared for me or anyone else in my life but just pretended doing so many times over to manipulate me through my grief!"Felicity proclaimed.

"He was building that home for you with his own two hands,"Janet protested.

"Gus wasn't the only one blind then. Stuart was physically strong and a capable builder but there's no way he could have set all those foundation stones and placed those support beams all by himself in just a few days time unless he was Hercules. "Felicity sighed.

"Ma, I guess I can tell you now but Davey Keith and I snuck out in the middle of the night and saw a bunch of workmen at the Glen doing very hard labor by torchlight and we overheard them say that Mr. McRae was paying them off the books and would pay them double if they kept their mouths shut," Edgar recalled while Felicity and the Deans all looked at him rather stunned.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Felicity asked.

"We didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking out after dark," Edgar sighed.

"We'll talk about that another time, Edgar. Face it,Mother, he lied to all of us countless times," Felicity boiled.

"So he fibbed a little about him building it himself that doesn't mean that. ." Janet scoffed.

"He'd asked me to tell him all about Gus Pike. In addition to copying him as much as he could, he also drew out the plans for the house that Gus and I had considered building one day," Felicity sighed.

"But what does?" Janet asked.

"He went ahead and started building it in spite of my not having given him express permission. " Felicity sighed.

"Can't you see? He was trying to use it as yet another chain of guilt to ensnare me for not being grateful enough to love him," Felcity groaned.

" I never thought of it like that," Alec gulped.

"And where were the Deans supposed to live? Was I supposed to visit them from the new house but let them stay at the Foundling Home by themselves at night?" Felicity asked.

"Think of all the good he did for the Deans and. . "Janet protested.

"Oh, yes. He helped put together a preposterous contract that did nothing to protect them, pretended to love them too but left Avonlea without so much as writing them a goodbye and in a more precarious state by refusing to help Uncle Jasper and Aunt Olivia and didn't provide any alternative means of sustinance- knowing that this would make it more likely my children would starve if Avonlea went under and decided to cut back,"Felicity fumed.

"See,I told you all not to listen to him!" Belle-Marie snapped while the other children sadly nodded.

"And he had the gall to write 'I wish you happiness' in that note full of garbage that he made sure got delivered right everyone knew I was due to take Gus to hospital,"Felicity fumed.

"But Gus said he was a good man,"Janet protested.

"Why did you say that,Gus?" Felicity asked.

"Well, ya said he'd taught ya how to live again an brought ya back to the living after all the grievin' fer me and that God had sent him as a friend. I didn't wanna think ill of him after that kinda buildup," Gus groaned.

"Oh, Merciful Providence, I beg Your Forgiveness for having borne False Witness about You regarding Stuart. God did take Pity on me by preventing me from being ruined by Stuart forever, though. I credited Stuart where it wasn't due so I wouldn't have to face the fact over how deep I'd buried my head in the sand over him,"Felicity sobbed.

"An' yer tears over the broken engagement had to do with not wanting to face his lies," Gus groaned.

"You're right.How did you know?"Felicity sniffed.

"Ya never were one to shed tears over someone else's green apples if ya didn't love 'em," Gus shrugged.

" I was just telling myself it was over his rotten feelings!" Felicity sniffed.

"But Great-Aunt Eliza believed he was your last chance for love,"Janet sputtered.

"The dear lady made it to 90 with sharp wisdom so if that wisdom had to lapse one time, it was fitting it was over something major,"Felicity sobbed.

"But. ,"Janet gasped.

"I don't blame Great-Aunt Eliza. She meant well and only told me what she herself genuinely believed to be true about him- the same with Aunt Olivia. That's what makes Stuart so despicable in that he manipulated everyone in believing what they desperately wanted to believe. All the lies,"Felicity fumed.

"It's okay, Princess. We lied to ourselves a great deal after being worn down from the grief,"Alec concluded.

"And, Father, I'm very sorry I lied to you by not telling you of our engagement until wintertime despite my having accepted the proposal on Dominion Day," Felicity sighed.

"Janet, did you know about that?: Alec asked while Janet looked away.

"Did you,Mother?"Felix added while Janet continued her silence.

"Yes, and she told Great-Aunt Eliza and Aunt Abigail but insisted on them keeping it secret from you," Felicity sighed.

"Okay, I knew but Stuart said he didn't think you'd be ready to hear about the engagement then because you were still sad about Gus,"Janet sputtered.

"Well, Janet if you wanted him to be in the family so badly, why didn't you divorce me and disown Felix- along with Cecily and Daniel so you could marry him?"Alec spat.

"An engagement built on countless deceptions between family members sounds like an _extraordinary_ foundation for a marriage,Janet,"Hetty sarcastically boiled.

"I was desperate to save Felicity and he was the only thing that was helping,"Janet sniffled.

"No, I've come to realize that in taking care of baby Alice Pritchard then the Deans were what helped, but it was only when I found Gus that I found my real self again instead of that hollow shell who believed every word out of his lying mouth whom you never let up about how wonderful you thought Stuart was,"Felicity fumed.

"Alec, you can't let her say all that. Stuart was your friend," Janet gasped.

"No, I was his friend but it's obvious he was never mine or anyone else's here. He didn't so much as speak to me when he saw Gus after pretending to be my boon companion for months- and think of all the times he saw me after Dominion Day and let me think that he and Felicity were merely courting and not yet engaged "Alec fumed.

"But Alec. ." Janet gulped.

"And don't get me started on all the times _you_ saw me and did the very same thing while you made sure to brag up Felicity marrying a banker to Abigail!" Alec boiled

"So easy to gush claims of friendship when he was after something but as soon as he had nothing to gain, he dropped all virtually all pretense," Felix groaned.

"Gus's big toe's more of a gentleman than Mr. McRae could ever hope to be. Being so cruel to a man he knew was blind and kicking him while he was down. I'll never forgive him for that,"Hetty shuddered while Felicity emphatically nodded in agreement.

" Mother, I told you Felicity would never fall for someone like him in a million years, not the real Felicity!" Felix steamed- as Felicity squeezed his hand.

"Father, you heard Stuart say what he said to Gus and you saw him treat you so contemptuously. Why didn't you mention those facts when you thought I was trying to choose between them instead of merely trying to think of the best way to end the engagement?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I thought you deserved to make the most important decision of your life without without any more editorials or pressure and I trusted your judgment,"Alec shrugged while he and Felicity glared at Janet.

"Oh, thank you, Father! How I love you!" Felicity beamed while she, Gus and Felix all hugged Alec then and there.

" Why is everyone persecuting me?"Janet sobbed.

"Mother Ward once said 'Whenever my girls are about to lose an argument, Abby clams up while Janet puddles up,' I've let you evade my outrage other times when you got started bawling but not this time!" Alec insisted.

"Stop it, Father, Felicity, Felix, Aunt Hetty. I won't have my young uns' Grandma raked over the coals like that!"Gus insisted.

"Everyone hates me,"Janet sobbed.

"No, we don't, Mother. I can't say I'm happy with what ya did at the time but it were fer good intentions an' we're on a good path now so whatever missteps we may have taken can now help our journey as a family,"Gus pleaded.

"Oh, Gus Pike, you are wise beyond your years,"Hetty conceded while Alec, Felicity and Felix all avoided looking in Janet's direction.

"Look, what's done is done. Like ya said to Aunt Hetty on our weddin' day, we're family an' that's all that matters. We don't always havta like what each of us does but we do love each other, right?" Gus pleaded while he took Alec's, then Felicity's, then Felix's and finally Hetty's hand and placed each of them on Janet's shoulder.

"Right?" Gus repeated.

At that Alec, Hetty, Felicity and Felix grudgingly nodded their heads but still weren't speaking to Janet.

"Well, we've got a ton of hard work ahead of us if we're to turn Green Gables Barn into the Avonlea Home Cheese Factory- not to mention turning Green Gables into our own home. Hard work together can help work out differences so, Goodnight," Gus exclaimed while groping his way to the wagon (since he couldn't see in the dark) that Alex was due to drive all the Pikes back to the Lighhouse.

. . ..

. . .

After a great deal of hard work on the Pikes' and Kings' parts, both the Avonlea Home Cheese Factory and the newly refurbished Green Gable House was ready for the Pikes to make their own on September 10,1913- and with some time the Kings had reconsiled with Janet.

"Thanks fer hiring me, Gus!" Seth Pritchard exclaimed while helping Gus carry in a large crate to the factory's main doorway barred only by a red ribbon strung across.

"Yer gonna be a good Assistant Manager here, I know it," Gus shrugged.

"It's getting time to cut the ribbon.Are we ready to sample the first wheel of hard cheese made from Captain Crane's original?"Alec asked while Gus handed him the scissors.

"Yep, it's been an interestin' two months waiting for 200 gallons of milk to turn into 100 pounds of hard cheese we can ship off PE Island!"Gus exclaimed while Alec cut the ribbon.

"It will be good to have a steady permanent business to work for now that Seth and I are having our own addition in six months time,"19-year-old Mavis beamed while Seth patted her stomach and the two of them hugged 2-year-old Alice.

"Ya think yer ready to sample the first batch of hard cheese, Dumplin'?" Gus asked.

"I'm not sure,"Felicity gulped.

"Ma,give it a try! It's your birthday!"Duffy Pike exclaimed.

"Very well, here it goes! " Felicity exclaimed while gingerly trying a light yellow wedge that Gus handed to her after cutting it from the large wheel covered in red wax.

"What's wrong?" Gus asked.

"Nothing- except I feel sick,"Felicity gulped as she raced out of the newly built factory.

"Oh, no! I was afraid my bad luck would return but now it's bitten My Girl. If anythin' happens to her cos of Pa Crane's cheese," Gus groaned.

"No worries, Gus. She'll be fine in about another seven and a half months,"Janet laughed as she carefully looked at Felcity.

"I've caused a longterm malady?" Gus sighed.

" A condition- and a lifetime one at that!" Felicity half-laughed.

"You mean . .?" Gus gulped.

"Yes, Darling. We're going to have a baby next April to play with the Pritchards' new arrival!" Felicity beamed.

"Well, let me carry ya over the threshold into our own new home!" Gus exclaimed as he started to pick Felicity up off the floor.

"You've certainly made good use of Felix's dumb bell set he gave you when he joined the Royal Navy," Felicity laughed.

"Ya've got a nice new home, a good factory that will support us an' the town- and to top it all off, we're gonna have a baby. I can't think of better birthday presents than them!" Gus exclaimed while he hugged and carried her and she hugged his neck while he walked them to the Green Gables threshold.

A/N- _Scatterbrain Girl- I'm glad you liked Chapter #1 and I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy this one,too. I thought the Pikes had more potential than Sullivan,etc. seemed willing to consider._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Chapter Three-

Avonlea Home Cheese Factory formerly Green Gables Barn (March,1914)

"It ain't raining an' it's right warm fer March so I'm gonna see if I can pack a picnic lunch fer Felicity,"Gus remarked as it was getting close to lunch time.

"She should like that. Colleen liked it when I did extra things for her like that during that last month. . " Seth groaned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up anythin' sad,"Gus gulped.

"Not your fault. I just wish Mavis had been able. . " Seth sighed.

"I know but maybe one day she will. Meantime, Lord willin', Alice can be a big sister to the newest one,"Gus consoled with a brisk pat to Seth's right shoulder.

"Thanks, Gus. Saints preserve us! What's Felicity doin' with that laundry?!"Seth asked as he saw Felicity drag the laundry backet out of the Green Gables kitchen door towards the back yard.

"I'm puttin' a stop to that right now!" Gus exclaimed as he ran out of the Factory back to Green Gables.

"Gus, you're not due back for lunch yet and I haven't had time to fix anything for you, "Felicity snapped.

"What did we tell ya about not overdoin' it?!" Gus shouted as he picked up the laundry basket and carried it towards the clothes line.

"Gus, I'm eight months along and Dr. Snow said just last week I'm doing fine!" Felicity insisted.

"Well, I or one of our young uns coulda brought this out! "Gus exclaimed as he started hanging some of the wet clothes onto the line with wooden peg clothes pins.

"The children are all in school and it's the first sunny day in weeks so I wanted the clothes to be dry by sundown, "Felicity protested while she tried to hang some of the clothes up

"Dry clothes ain't as important as a healthy bride an' mother to a family!"Gus insisted- as he took the wet clothes out of Felicity's hands to hang for himself.

"You said on our wedding night you didn't want me to treat you like you were made of glass any more-and now I insist the same of you!" Felicity proclaimed.

"But you're. . ."Gus gulped.

" Tired of doing nothing but knitting ,sewing- and getting big ! Gus, you and the children haven't even let me light the stove in weeks, " Felicity half-laughed.

"I don't us want the baby to hear us arguin'! "Gus insisted.

"Gus, he or she isn't even born yet. What difference would a disagreement make to him or her now? "Felicity asked.

"She's a girl an' I've felt a bond with her ever since Mother tol' us the news an' she were a barely visible knot on yer stomach," Gus related.

"I'm not predicting any the gender but, I've felt a bond with him or her even before the news- truth be told- and I think I just felt him or her kick!,"Felicity conceded with a wince.

"Oh, yeah! I can feel 'er,too! She's gonna be a dancer!"Gus laughed- as he put his hand on Felicity's stomach and gently stroked it.

"Maybe it will be a boy and he'll be a marathon runner in the Olympics," Felicity swooned as she and Gus clasped fingers.

"So, you won't overdue it by draggin' out the wet laundry?" Gus asked.

"Only if you wait until the last of the frost has thawed before you go barefoot outdoors, "Felicity insisted- as she wagged her finger.

"Ya sure know how to make a tough bargain, My Girl!" Gus laughed.

" Speaking of bargains, I wonder what Mother and Aunt Hetty will work out regarding my shower?" Felicity asked.

"What makes ya think. .?" Gus asked.

"Why else would Aunt Hetty have taken the day off from school and had Mr. Pettibone substitute for her and both she and Mother insisting that I not go with them to the General Store?" Felicity asked.

"If they **are** plannin' somethin'. I just wish I could come to it- seein' how I was with ya when it counted," Gus proclaimed-as he took Felicity's hand again.

"Gus," Felicity coyly replied with a blush.

" I _meant_ when I organized things so ya wouldn't overdue it," Gus replied with a kiss on her lips as the two finished hanging the wet wash on the clothesline together.

. .

. . .

Meantime, down at the General Store.

"Muriel, I can hardly wait to host Felicity's first baby shower. You know she told me Gus wanted to attend,"Janet laughed at the store counter while Muriel handed her a pound of freshly ground coffee that Muriel had just wrapped in a waxed paper cone.

"Janet King, seeing to it that Felicity's my niece and this _is_ Gus Pike's firstborn, I believe _I_ should host it at Rose Cottage,"Hetty sniffed.

"Hetty, don't you try your 'Head of the Family' tactic this time. I believe Mother of the Honoree in the Family Way trumps that!" Janet smirked- as she put the cone of ground coffee into her large whicker shopping basket.

"Ladies. . " 48-year-old Muriel Stacey Pettibone tried to plea.

"I thought baby showers were supposed to be hosted by the new mother's friends ,"Rachel snapped- as she emerged from behind a corset display.

"Rachel, "Hetty started to say- not expecting Rachel Lynde to be at the General Store at that time.

"Well, I let them have Green Gables for that stock so why wouldn't Felicity consider me a friend?"Rachel insisted.

"But you still haven't reclaimed all the strength you had prior to . . to. .to. ."Hetty gulped.

"Just come out with it, Hetty! The stroke! Besides, if it's at Green Gables Felicity won't have to leave the house," Rachel mandated.

"Rachel, if I might inquire. Do you happen to know when last a baby lived in Green Gables? "Muriel asked.

"That would be nine years past during Rachel's disastrous attempt to raise Baby Robert Morris, Jr. as her own," Hetty smirked.

"Tea, ladies?" Muriel asked as she brought out four small china cups and set them next to the teapot on its stand under a cozy on the store counter while Hetty, Rachel and Janet all nodded.

"Be reasonable, Hetty. That boy has even overwhelmed your sister-in-law's 'perfect' sister at times, " Rachel groaned- while Muriel poured her a cup of tea.

"You shouldn't talk about Abigail and my nephew Lucky that way-even if it's _true_," Janet said while unsuccessfully attempting to stifle a laugh at the end while she took the cup Muriel poured for her.

"In any case, Muriel, I can tell you when last a baby was successfully raised in Green Gables, "Rachel exclaimed.

"It was Miss Murilla Cuthbert herself, correct? "Hetty gasped –as Muriel handed her a cup of tea.

"Yep! My oldest friend who lived there her entire life," Rachel reflected.

"I didn't realize it had been so long since there'd been babies fulltime in Green Gables, "Janet pondered .

"Janet, recollect that before Anne arrived it had been known as the Cuthbert House and Farm but nothing more, "Hetty recalled- as Muriel nodded as she finally poured a cup of tea for herself.

"It was Anne herself who saw the potential of that farm and so much more, "Muriel reflected.

"Oh, if my grandchild grows up to be someone worthy of even half of Anne's admiration, it would be worth celebrating!" Janet exclaimed while the four ladies toasted each other's tea cups.

"Fiddle faddle!"exclaimed Eulalie Bugle-as she came into the General Store.

"Eulalie! Why must you always try to burst our bubble?" Hetty groaned.

"Everyone fussing and bothering over the Pike baby like he or she's gonna be the only one in the whole world but did any of you so much as RSVP my invite to my cousin Euphemia's boy's Christening last month?"Eulalie asked.

"Eulalie, your cousin lives all the way in Tignish, "Rachel snapped.

"Mrs. Lynde, you, Miss King and Mrs. Pettibone may be excused for your oversight but Mrs. King and Mrs. Pike caused double offense by their absences, "Eulalie fumed.

"**Double** offense? What on Earth are you carrying on about?"Hetty asked.

"Merciful Providence, in ought-one '01 Eulalie Bugle's cousin Euphemia Horn married Wilfred Oswald… "Janet sighed.

"_Ward the Third_ _/_ WARD THE THIRD!" Janet cringed while Eulalie shouted but at the very same time.

"Felicity's 3rd cousin and Cousin Winifred's great-nephew. Oh, Eulalie. I completely forgot about it,"Janet groaned.

"Surprised they ever had a baby,"Hetty sniffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?: Eulalie baited.

"Eulalie, no one has ever said you Horn ladies are demure and no one ever heard your cousin Euphemia and her husband exchange a civil word- even at their wedding, I might add,"Hetty smirked.

"Hetty King, I won't have you cast stones at my cousin's marriage. That's my job!"Eulalie fumed as she stomped out the door.

"Hetty, there was no reason to be rude to Eulalie like that,"Janet gasped.

"She was attacking you and Felicity for an unintentional lapse in etiquette. That's not her place but. . "Hetty sniffed.

"We know. You think it's yours!," Janet groaned.

"In any event, she made the shower guest list somewhat shorter by her outburst, "Hetty smirked.

"I don't think so. I mean, we invited her to Felicity and Gus's wedding . We can't very well not invite her to the shower, "Janet pleaded.

"She'd just stay home without an RSVP to spite us,"Hetty sniffed.

"Ladies, perhaps we should consult _Mrs. Duffey's Etiquette Manual _for a solution,"Muriel pondered- as she walked towards the top shelf of the store with her trusty set of grocer's tongs.

At that moment, Izzy came into the General Store.

"Good afternoon Miss King,Mrs. King, Mrs. Lynde, _Mother_, "17-year-old Izzy proclaimed.

"As I live and breathe!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Izzy, did my ears deceive me?"Muriel gulped.

"No, Felix's explaining about the Pikes got me thinking about things- and . . .after. . . _very_ careful consideration I realize that you _have_ been more of a mother to me than anyone else, "Izzy said with a gulp as she and Muriel hugged right then and there with the other ladies daubing tears.

"First, your brothers and now you. It feels quite exhilarating to be so accepted as a full member of the Pettibone Family. And such acceptance deserves an unparalleled salute," Muriel exclaimed as she kissed Izzy on the cheek.

"You're planning something momentous, I can tell," Hetty pondered.

"Ladies, I have the notion to be hostess for Mrs. Pike's baby shower-and if I have Clive's and her permission, I'd like it to coincide with a celebration of a special brand of maternity on my part," Muriel exclaimed

"What does Clive Pettibone have to do with this?" Hetty sputtered

. . …

. . . .

The next afternoon at Green Gables. ..

"Ma, Pa! The mail's here!" 9-year-old Duffy shouted as the postman handed him the mail virtually the same time as the children were returning home from school.

Gus ran from the adjoining Factory (carefully holding onto his glasses with one hand so they wouldn't fall off while running) then joined them.

"Hmm, looks like yer Ma got that shower invite!" Gus exclaimed- as he held up took out the magnifying glass from his vest pocket and held it four inches from his face to be able to read.

"And here's one for you, too!" Duffy exclaimed.

"They're both from Mrs. Pettibone! I know she's progressive but whoever heard of inviting a man to a baby shower?" Felicity sniffed as she opened her envelope.

"That ain' . .isn't what mine is. It seems that she's changing the name of the General Store to Pettibone's General Store to celebrate her new family- an' she wants all us men to join the Colonel there fer somethin' she's calling 'Pettibone's Christening' while the ladies are invited to the house fer yer shower!" Gus exclaimed.

"Do we all havta go?" 11-year-old Edgar asked.

"It's addressed' Mr. Gus Pike & Sons'!" Gus related.

"It should be fun!" 13-year-old Belle-Marie insisted.

"Easy for you to say. You get to spend the time with Mrs. Pettibone instead of the Colonel, "Duffy groaned.

"Now, lad. We gotta be fair. It could be interestin' seein' how the Colonel manages the store," Gus pondered.

"What do you mean?" Edgar asked.

"We all know he's the best manager of soldiers an' schoolkids aroun' but how will he manage customers he can't order around?" Gus half-laughed.

"Gus, you shouldn't encourage disrespect for their substitute teacher," Felicity snapped.

"I weren't. Hmm, it says here that there's to be lots of surprises in store fer all of us!" Gus proclaimed as he continued to read Muriel's invitation.

"I hope the surprises are pleasant,"Felicity sighed as she read her own invitation.

"One thing about Mrs. Pettibone. Ya can't say she'd ever intentionally make a person uncomfortable," Gus surmised- as he hugged her shoulders.

" I think Aunt Hetty might not entirely agree," Felicity half-laughed.

. . . .

.. . .

That Saturday afternoon all the Kings and Pikes were walking down the Main Road ready to part ways by gender to the freshly renamed Pettibone's General Store and the Pettibone residence when. .

"Can't you drive this thing any faster, Cousin Eulalie? Wilfie will be a pensioner before we get there," a very deep booming voice was heard to exclaim from a passing horse drawn farm cart.

Gus, Felicity and the children looked up and saw the voice belonged to a bald man 5 feet even wearing a large bowler hat with a shiny and somewhat threadbare suit seated on the far left of the wagon almost squeezed out by two very large and obese women- one of whom was Mrs. Bugle, the other one was a much younger redhead 5' 9" in her 30's cradling a baby in her lap.

"Don't be criticizing my cousin, Runt! It's because of her, we're able to go to these parties and make connections," the large obese redhead exclaimed- who had a very high pitched birdlike but piercing voice.

"Trey, Euphemia is that you?" Janet gulped.

"No, it's Mr. & Mrs. Jack Sprat and sprout, Cousin Janet!" 34-year-old Wilfred Oswald Ward III exclaimed.

"Trey, when are you going to give that joke a rest?" 34-year-old Euphemia Horn Ward snapped

" Actually, I thought it were funny, kinda," Gus gulped after stifling a laugh

" Cousin Janet, are you going to introduce us or will we havta call him Mr. Four Eyes?" Euphemia sniffed.

"Yeah, real original, Phemie!"Trey boomed.

"Oh, hush!" Eulalie Horn Bugle exclaimed.

"Gus, Felicity, I'd like you to meet your 3rd cousin Wilfred Oswald Ward III and his wife Euphemia," Janet gulped.

"How'd ya do? An' the baby must be Wilfred Oswald Ward the Fourth!"Gus exclaimed-as he and Trey shook hands.

"Yep, born on our 13th Anniversary on January 22nd!" Euphemia exclaimed as she passed the bundled baby out of the wagon to Janet's arms while all the women and girls gathered around.

"And you were complaining we never did anything for our anniversaries," Trey smirked.

"Runt, I'm the one who did all the doing _that_ day by far!" Euphemia snapped.

"It's. .. quite somethin' to meet more of Felicity's extended family. Yer Great-Aunt Eliza's Cousin Winifred's great-nephew, right?" Gus asked.

"One and only! And, Mr. Pike, is your life ever going to be turned upside down by your impending arrival. All day long fussing and complaining. Never a moment's peace- and I don't want to get started on the baby," Trey groaned-as he climbed down of the wagon.

"Well, at least Wilfie wasn't as colicky on the train from Tignish as you! Good thing Cousin Eulalie's my size and let me borrow one of her frocks- even if it's several decades out of fashion and not my style!" Euphemia sniffed while too she climbed down of the wagon

"Hey!" Eulalie snarled.

"So great to be holding a baby relative again, he sure favors the Wards!" Janet pondered as she handed the baby back to Euphemia.

"He's got my appetite so maybe he'll not be such a runt,"Euphemia sniffed while the baby started crying.

"No one has _your_ appetite, Phemie- not even a plow horse," Trey half-laughed.

"Who are you calling a plow horse? Just for that you can take Wilfie to the store christening!" Euphemia boiled as she handed the baby to his father.

"Hey, you're Wilfie's mother and it would be more apt he'd go with you to a baby shower," Trey argued.

"Well, he's a boy and the store christening is for the men and boys and I've had him on my lap for hours now. I could use a break," Euphemia insisted.

"Well, I'm not changing his nappy in there in front of all the other men," Trey boiled as he started to hand the baby back.

"I'll take him in there and I'll see to changin' his nappies," Gus insisted.

"Gus, are you sure?" Felicity asked.

"I could use some practice before next month," Gus shrugged as he took the baby.

"Works for me," Trey shrugged while Euphemia nodded her head.

"There now, little Billy. It'll be okay. Looks like I'm fated to carry ya!" Gus chuckled- as Euphemia handed a Gus a large basket with spare nappies.

"He's was just fed at my farm not fifteen minutes ago so he won't be hungry for a little while yet ," Eulalie insisted while Gus started walking with his sons,Alec and Trey towards Pettibone's General Store while carrying the baby.

. . .

. .

"Mr. Pike, it seems you never can make a boring entrance," 55-year-old Clive Pettibone half-laughed as he opened Pettibone's front door for Gus and the others.

"Colonel, gotta admit I were a bit surprised," Gus laughed.

" I have a few more surprises for you inside!" Clive insisted as the group walked in.

"Elbert Werts! So great to see ya again!" Gus exclaimed as he saw Elbert in his Royal Canadian Navy uniform and put the baby down on the soda fountain counter to shake Elbert's hand.

"I've got a three day leave so I thought I'd come back to the hometown!" 19-year-old Elbert Werts shrugged.

"An' do my eyes deceive me? Is that you Felix?" Gus exclaimed- as he pushed his thick glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I got the leave,too, and I only found out about this the other day so I thought I'd surprise everyone! "19-year-old Felix exclaimed in his RCN uniform while Gus, Alec, Edgar and Duffy hugged him.

"This is great having you back,Son! And we're honored you wanted to spend the first part of your leave with us!" Alec insisted.

"Remember me, Gus?" 19-year-old Morgan Pettibone asked- as he came around the corner in his best suit.

" Sure do! Ya've all grown up and I hear ya plan to be a teacher. I know yer father an' Aunt Hetty are right proud of ya!" Gus exclaimed as he shook Morgan's hand.

"I certainly am!" Clive beamed as he banged Morgan's shoulder.

"Colonel, ya sure know how to bring some wonderful surprises!" Gus beamed.

"Hello, Mr. King. ..Gus!" 28-year-old Arthur Pettibone gulped as he came around the same corner as his younger brother.

"Hello, Arthur," Gus muttered with scant civility- and picked up the Ward baby from the store counter to hold him.

"Gus?"Alec asked

"Three outta four good surprises ain't bad," Gus whispered in Alec's ear.

"I hope your visit with us is pleasant, Arthur. Any news?" Alec asked as he shook Arthur Pettibone's outstretched hand.

"Well, I'm moving my practice to Toronto and I can't wait to tell everyone I'm engaged!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Ahem!" Clive gruffly stated.

"I guess I should say we're courting until we're ready to meet conditions for us to become officially engaged!" Arthur exclaimed.

"So who's the girl ya consider lucky?" Gus asked- trying his best to sound civil.

. . .

. ..

Meantime at the nearby Pettibone Residence.

"Look who's here!" Muriel exclaimed.

"Sara! We had no idea you'd be coming to town!" Cecily exclaimed while she, Janet and Felicity hugged her.

"What a happy surprise!" Felicity beamed.

" I couldn't miss seeing you in the family way so good to see you looking so healthy with that Madonna-like glow," 20-year-old Sara Stanley laughed.

"And, you've brought Miss Louisa Banks with you. Aren't you a bit too old for a nanny?" Felicity asked.

" Mrs. Pike, being that you are in that' interesting condition', I shall excuse you forgetting my current status with Miss Stanley," 74-year-old Louisa Banks sniffed.

"She's my Guardian until my 21st Birthday," Sara sighed.

"Co-Guardian along with Yours Truly," Hetty insisted while pointing to herself

" Aunt Hetty, did you know of Sara's surprise?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, but they swore me to secrecy until they could use this occasion to make the announcement of an even grander surprise," Hetty insisted.

"What would that be?" Izzy asked.

"In another year or so, we're to be sisters!" Sara exclaimed.

"Really?!" Izzy squealed while she and Sara hugged

"After they have had a proper engagement once Sara completes her education and has had her 21st Birthday," Miss Banks insisted with Hetty nodding.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Cecily asked as Felicity wobbled on her feet for a moment.

" I will be. Give me a few moments to take these news in," Felicity gulped.

" Muriel, Hetty, did you know of this?" Janet asked.

"Considering the protracted negotiations these two had to undergo before they met Miss Banks and my approval, we couldn't keep the parental Pettibones out of the process," Hetty explained.

"Felicity, I know that you and Arthur had problems but that's in the past now," Sara exclaimed while taking Felicity's hand.

"Sara, I have Gus, our four children and this impending arrival to focus on. Who you decide to marry is not my concern," Felicity sniffed- as she patted her abdomen.

" I didn't expect for Arthur and I to fall for each other but we have over the last year- and since I didn't want anyone to rain on our parade by pestering us with questions, that's the main reason I barely interacted with anyone else at Gus's and your wedding," Sara confessed.

" That's quite the surprise you've given us," Felicity exclaimed.. . .

. . .

. … Back at Pettibone's General Store. ..

"So you landed an heiress, eh, Mr. Pettibone?" Trey Ward chortled.

"Not exactly, Mr. Ward. I've signed away all claims to the Stanley Fortune and after we marry, we're keeping our accounts separate," Arthur explained.

"Well, Phemie's no heiress but she's one of a kind," Trey explained.

"Trey, did you actually compliment your wife?" Alec laughed.

"Hey, don't be spreading stuff like that around. It could hurt my reputation," Trey scoffed.

"Still, it's a bit of a surprise,"Alec shrugged.

"Nothing like the one we had back in January," Trey laughed.

"Are ya sayin' that Baby Billy here's an accident? Sorry to be improper," Gus laughed then gulped.

"No, Wilfie's no accident. Mr. Pike, you know that every married couple knows what's what and we'd been wed a dozen years before then but neither of us had any inkling she was in the family way," Trey explained.

"No inklin, Mr. Ward'?! But Felicity an' me . ." Gus responded.

"Phemie's always has been big and twenty pounds looks like an ounce on her. We were all ready to close shop for the day when she all of a sudden had the worse kind of fit," Trey explained.

"You mean?" Alec gulped.

"Yep, right on the barbershop floor! I barely had a chance to put newspaper on the floor. Phemie wanted to use the sports section but I. ." Trey explained.

"I hope the ladies are havin' a better time of it than we are," Gus whispered to Alec who nodded.

. . .

. .

Back at the Pettibone Residence.

"But Trey wanted to use the society pages. I told him I hadn't read that section yet. We finally settled on the unemployment section when the water broke and. .. " Euphemia insisted.

"Mrs. Ward, there are young ladies here so perhaps this story could wait for another time," Muriel pleaded while pointing to Izzy, Cecily, Belle-Marie and Callie.

"Mrs. Pettibone, they couldn't be as surprised hearing this as I was experiencing it," Euphemia scoffed.

"She did live her entire girlhood in Charlottetown then spent her entire married life assisting in Trey's Tignish barber shop," Eulalie explained.

"I was an only child, to boot." Euphemia said with amazement.

" So you didn't have anything. ..ready when the baby arrived?" Hetty gulped- curious in spite of herself.

"Nope! Trey wanted to use a haircut cape for Wilfie's first nappy but I told him shaving towels would absorb more. We were still fussin' about that when the doc arrived," Euphemia recalled.

"And he pronounced you and the baby healthy?" Felicity asked.

"Yep! In spite of the fact that I'd never so much as seen puppies whelped before the blessed event!" Euphemia proudly proclaimed.

"I'm sure Sara will see quite a few if she marries Arthur," Cecily exclaimed.

" Nice going changing the subject, Ces," Felicity gritted.

"Sorry," Cecily cringed.

"Felicity, can I at least have your blessing?" Sara asked.

"You don't need it. I sincerely hope you will be happy with Arthur but I'm not going to pretend that I have no regrets of the time we were acquainted," Felicity groaned.

"Felicity, if I recall correctly, you were behaving like a coquette flirting with him while courting Gus," Sara fumed.

"Sara!" Hetty and Janet gasped at the very same time.

"Aunt Janet, Aunt Hetty, I know she suffered a great deal in believing Gus was dead but if she's recovered enough to dish out criticism, she's recovered enough to take it," Sara fumed.

.

. .

.

. .. Back at Pettibone's General Store. . .

"Gus, I know we haven't been the best of friends before," Arthur started to say-as he approached Gus seated at the soda fountain counter gently rocking the Ward baby.

" I ain't arguin' that," Gus sighed.

"But, seeing that we're to be related, I hope we can move past what happened," Arthur insisted.

"Look, I like an' respect yer folks and siblins a great deal an' I'm grateful fer what ya did fer Digger so I'm prepared to be civil," Gus insisted.

"Civil?" Arthur scoffed.

"But I warn ya here an' now. If ya trifle with Sara's emotions, I won't hesitate to have more than words with ya," Gus warned.

"See, Father. I tried to be nice but the 'perfect' Gus Pike isn't giving me a chance like he would everyone else!" Arthur sniffed.

"Arthur, civility is a good start and I suggest you consider that Gus is working hard to reach that state," Clive pleaded.

"So, you' re taking Gus's side over _mine_? "Arthur fumed.

"He's the guest of honor in our store and. .," Clive tried to explain.

"Some loyalty!" Arthur scoffed.

"Arthur, you're my son and I'll always love you but, sometimes, you can make it difficult for people to _like_ you," Clive said trying to keep his temper in check.

"Oh, and where could I have gotten that from?"Arthur scoffed.

. . .

. . .

Back at Pettibone's General Store. .. .

"So, what happened with Jonathan Ravenhurst Blackwell and Booth Elliot?" Felicity asked.

"Jonathan seemed to drop off the Earth's surface after one or two letters and I'm sure you heard that Booth went to China with his father after Mrs. Elliot's death in Fredericton three years past, "Sara groaned.

"Poor Viola's heart simply wore out from all the intense pain she'd endured for years," Janet sighed.

"Sara, I didn't know but . ." Felicity started to say.

"And the worst part is that just months after closing our correspondence, he married a missionary's daughter named Helen just last year!" Sara fumed.

"So, no more exotic stamps from China, eh?" Izzy sheepishly giggled.

"Izzy, that's not funny!"Sara boiled.

"Sara, I just think you should think this through very carefully," Felicity pleaded.

"Are you saying that I'm just getting pre-engaged to Arthur just to spite Booth getting married?" Sara asked.

" I didn't say that at all but I think you should be think about this carefully before you say or do anything you can't take back," Felicity begged.

"Well, I also came to congratulate you and Gus for your new addition so congratulations for that and I pray both you and the baby will be healthy, " Sara sniffed.

"Thank you, Sara," Felicity said rather unenthusiastically.

" I'll be happy to see everyone else here during my visit but I don't think we have anything else to say to each other, Felicity," Sara fumed as she, then Nanny Louisa left the room

. .. . .

" So, remember, if any of you men are in Tignish or the West Point area and feel the sudden urge for a haircut or shave, don't forget Ward's Barber Shop. Here's my card which entitles you to a free shoeshine your first visit," Trey boomed while he and the other men started to leave the Pettibone's General Store christening somewhat early thanks to the strain between Arthur and Clive.

. .

.

. .."And don't forget to tell your husbands, sons and brothers all about our business!" Euphemia pleaded while handing out cards to the other women and girls while everyone else was leaving the Pettibone Residence thanks to the argument between Sara and Felicity and soon the two sets of guests met in the Main Road.

"Looks like another battle brewed at Fort Pettibone," Morgan sighed- as the two groups saw each other exiting in a somewhat foul mood.

"We might as well call the house that name after all," Muriel half-laughed.

"Sara! Why are you and Miss Banks stormin' out like. .?:" Gus gulped as Sara virtually ran into him.

"Gus, I 'm sorry. We're staying at Rose Cottage for the next few days. You and your children are invited to visit us there," Sara said hastily.

"But what hap. .."Gus sputtered.

"But I won't have anything else to say to Felicity for the duration of my visit. And I won't to you either if you can't at least be civil about my pre-engagement to Arthur," Sara fumed.

"Okay. ." Gus started to say.

"Gus, I knew you'd understand- despite your history. You really put Felix's dumb bell set to good use!" Sara beamed- as she quickly hugged Gus.

"Sara!" Felicity tried to say as she caught up as quickly as she could- considering her eighth month of pregnancy.

" Gus, tell Mrs. Pike I meant what I said,"Sara fumed as she and Miss Banks stormed out.

"Ya sure are a sight fer sore eyes, Dumplin!" Gus half-laughed as the two came within sight of each other.

"As are you, Darling!" Felicity enthused while they kissed- and all four of the Pike offspring groaned.

"Oh, I hope the baby wasn't any trouble," Felicity sighed while softly blowing on the Ward baby's eyelashes which made the two-month old coo.

"No, he weren't a bit of trouble. Wish I could say the same fer us so-called grown-ups," Gus sighed as he handed baby Wilfred Osward Ward the Fourth to Felicity to hold.

"Wilfie's patting, Mrs. Pike's belly," Trey exclaimed with surprise seeing the baby pat it with his right hand.

"And my little one's stirred more for him than just about anyone else apart from Gus and me," Felicity laughed-as she clutched her abdomen.

"Pa, could that be a sign?" Callie asked.

"Now, yer baby 4th cousin's no John the Baptist- and the little one inside yer Ma ain't close to bein his Cousin!" Gus half-laughed.

"Mrs. Pettibone, I want to thank you for hosting the Shower and Gus I also thank everyone for your presents but I'm sorry the events didn't go better than they did," Felicity sighed- as she handed the baby back to her 3rd cousin Euphemia.

"Um, thanks, Colonel Pettibone fer hostin' the party in the General Store," Gus gulped.

. ..

Later that evening while Felix served Izzy a homecooked meal from a picnic basket in the barn hay loft at the King Farm

" Well, it sounds like Felicity's Shower went about as awkwardly as the Pettibone's store christening with that engagement news," Felix sighed as he handed Izzy a fried chicken leg.

"Oh, let's not forget the Tignish Wards' antics," Izzy groaned as she ate the chicken leg.

"Great-Aunt Eliza didn't call them' the Warring Wards' for nothing," Felix recalled while eating a chicken wing.

"So how are you with Arthur marrying Sara?" Izzy asked- as she finished eating the chicken leg.

"I've always liked your older brother but nowhere close as much as much as you," Felix proclaimed with a kiss.

"I hope Gus and Felicity didn't go home too angry about that," Izzy sighed.

"They've been through worse and, no offense to Arthur, but I can't say I'm surprised that they weren't happy about the engagement. " Felix groaned.

"Same here," Izzy sighed.

"I hope you don't hold it against them," Felix pleaded while Izzy took a fresh baked bread roll to wipe her mouth of the chicken grease.

"No. In fact, I somewhat empathize with Gus. Guess who Morgan told me he's courting?" Izzy groaned.

"Who. .?" Felix askeded.

"Velma Bugle," Izzy groaned.

"Why on Earth would he want her? She's a pest and a pain- and guess who'd be his mother-in-law!"Felix gasped-as he nearly choked on his chicken wing..

" It seems she's pretty enough and has a talent for writing poetry that he admires as a literary afficionado," Izzy sighed.

. . ..

. ..

Late that night at Green Gables, Gus and Felicity were snuggling in bed.

"What a time that turned out to be!" Gus half-laughed.

"You think Sara and Arthur will work out?" Felicity asked.

"Wish I could say. A lot can happen in two years time," Gus sighed.

"I just wish things hadn't ended on such a sour note with Sara," Felicity groaned.

" I know what you're sayin'. Even though I were civil as I've ever been with Arthur, I can't say I'm happy that he an' the Colonel had a row on my account," Gus groaned.

"I suppose we can try to give them a chance," Felicity pondered.

"We got no say-so in the matter. Besides, we've been through a LOT worse things than this an' we've got far more important things on our horizon than their nuptuals Dumplin'," Gus insisted as he tenderly rubbed Felicity's abdomen.

"You're right, of course, Darling. Let's focus on that. Goodnight, My Love- and our little one!"Felicity beamed as she blew out the hurricane lamp next to their bed while clutching Gus's hand over her abdomen.

A/N- _Jeremiah 2911, I'm glad to see that you 'LOVE' this story (and I hope you at least like Chapter Three). Not to worry, Felix and Izzy won't be overlooked by this story- either as separate characters or whether the pairing is to work out._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four –

Chapter Four –

Sunday,April 26,1914 Avonlea Presbyterian Church.

"Why it's plain as the nose on my face that the Kings have become quite common. Look at their eldest parading around in that interesting condition in front of all the world," Clara Potts sniffed while the two were at the church doorway.

"It's as though she's come here to bear it here to save herself a trip to the church for the Christening, " Myrtle Biggins chortled.

"And can you believe her husband carrying on like that? The way he's been clutching her hand when she stands and sits down?"Clara Potts choked.

"Something you never had to worry about with Bert when it was your time to be sure," Myrtle sneered.

"Is there something we may help you with,ladies?" Felicity asked as she, Gus, and the rest of the Pikes stood behind them in the pews as the rest of the congregation was filing out after the service.

At that both Clara and Myrtle gasped aloud.

"I hope ye two feel better soon. Hate to have you take ill on such a right nice day outside,"Gus said with a grin as he put on his fedora then tipped it while exiting the church.

"This is entirely your fault,Myrtle Biggins!"Clara fumed.

"My fault?!"Myrtle sniffed.

"If you hadn't been so busy snooping about the Pikes, I could have heard them approaching," Clara fumed.

"Of all the nerve! Why you. .. ?!" Myrtle boiled.

"One minute those two ladies gossiping about us, the next they're arguing! Why are grown-ups so contrary ? "asked 9-year-old Duffy Dean Pike.

"If we ever learned the answer to that, there'd be no wars!"12-year-old Callie Dean Pike half-laughed.

"We need be getting home soon! The Sunday pot roast should be cooked by now and-. ." Felicity started to say right before she felt something.

"Ma, what is it?" 13-year-old Belle-Marie asked.

"Dumplin', could it be hap'nin'. .now?" Gus gulped as he held out his arms as though ready to brace a fall.

"It could be. I've never felt a pain. .quite like that before!" Felicity said a bit anxiously.

"Oh, we need to be gettin' ya to Doc Snow's straight away an'" Gus pleaded.

"Not just yet. It could be hours until the next pain and even a day before the blessed event itself," 49-year-old Janet beamed while clutching 6-year-old Daniel's hand.

. . ..

. . … Green Gables

"Grandpa, we get to bunk in Uncle Felix's room?" 11-year-old Edgar Dean Pike asked about an hour later as Alec and Janet were sitting in the Green Gables parlor with the rest of the children roughly an hour later.

"That's the plan!" 49-year-old Alec insisted.

"Gus, it looks like you could supply an army with all those changes of clothes for the children," Janet laughed while Gus struggled with a large trunk down the stairwell into the parlor.

"Them boys don't need too much fer the next few days but I ain't chancin' the girls not havin' everything they need in case they change their minds a few times about what to wear," Gus half-laughed as he set the trunk down.

"Pa! That's not fair!" Callie protested.

"Ya think?" Gus asked with a lilt.

"Sister, it's somewhat true, though," Belle-Marie half-laughed.

"It doesn't matter how many clothes we have as long as we're out of the way, I guess," Callie sighed.

"Callie, you shouldn't be so contrary to your father," Janet scolded.

"Mother, it's okay. I guess I'd better talk to her and the other youn' uns before we send them off to King Farm," Gus pondered.

"You mean alone?" Janet asked.

" I think I know what he's going to say but they don't need any more of an audience than the five of them themselves," Alec insisted as he gently led Janet out the door.

"Pa, are you going to lecture us?" Edgar asked.

"Not exactly. See, yer Ma is gonna go through somethin' unbelievable an' her knowin' the four of ya are in yer grandparents' an' Aunt Cecily's good hands will comfort her- an' I think she's gonna need all the comfortin' possible real soon!" Gus insisted as he put his arms around the four of them as best he could.

"She's already gotten so huge these last six months and her figure's all ruined. I can't imagine wanting to go through all that," Callie sighed.

"You'll change your mind," Belle-Marie insisted.

"No, I won't! Always having to stop what she's doing for the chamber pot so often. I couldn't handle that,"Callie sniffed.

"Well, from what yer Grandma tells me, in a few hours, yer Ma won't havta worry about dashin' to the chamber pot so often. She'll have other things to worry her, though," Gus sighed.

"But is worrying all there is to it?" Callie asked.

"Nah, hope's a bigger part. Like how you youn' un's have taught me so much about bein' a Pa to youn' uns an' bein' part of a family these last ten months. Now, we get to learn what it's like havin' a baby to raise from birth. All of us!" Gus insisted.

"You make it sound like it's going to be an adventure," Belle-Marie remarked.

"Like the Wright Brothers getting a flying machine off the ground?" Duffy asked.

"Try life itself," Gus shrugged.

. . .

. . ..

. . .

. .

"Gus, I'm perfectly capable of walking circles around the upstairs hallway on my own," Felicity insisted a few hours later as she was in her dressing gown.

"Yer still feelin' pains but yer water ain't broke. Mother says that it's best you stay on yer feet as long as ya can before it's time," Gus pleaded.

"Well, Dr. Snow said. .. ." Felicity started to protest.

"Is he a mother?" Gus laughed.

"No, but. .. you shouldn't expect me to walk while expecting me to stumble like an invalid," Felicity sighed.

" Ya ain't gonna stumble if I can help it an. ." Gus protested.

"Chamber pot! NOW!" Felicity ordered as Gus took it off the bed stand he had placed it on while they were walking past the girls' room.

Gus placed the chamber pot under her backside area but. .

"Oh, Merciful Providence! The floor's all soaked. You'll have to rinse the rug immediately and thoroughly before washing it if we don't want it to smell," Felicity groaned.

"We can't worry about that now. We've got to get ya to bed an' I gotta telephone Doc Snow straight away," Gus insisted-as he took her right arm and led Felicity away.

"But the rug and floorboards. .." Felicity sputtered as Gus led her towards their bed.

"Gus, Felicity! Heavens to Molly. What have the Pikes come to?" Hetty sputtered as she came upstairs having just let herself in via the unlocked front door.

"We're about to expand our number but Felicity. ..?" Gus tried to explain.

"The rug! The floor. I won't step another inch until they've been cleaned!" Felcity insisted as she struggled against Gus pulling her towards their bedroom.

"Gus, don't just stand there. Roll up the carpet, put it in the waste can then carry it downstairs to clean it then mop the wood floor," Hetty insisted.

"But, Aunt Hetty. ." Gus sputtered.

"I'll lead Felicity back to your room. Just do it!"Hetty pleaded.

" I can't fight two King ladies at once. Now, yer gonna bring another one into this world," Gus half laughed.

"Aunt Hetty, thanks! As much as I love Gus, I need a small break from his hovering before the blessed event," Felicity sighed.

"Oddly enough, I understand," Hetty sighed as she started walking Felicity back to the Pikes' bedroom.

"I thought you and Mrs. Lynde were in Markdale visiting her son," Felicity pondered.

"Oh, I was but Rachel and her boy got into another one of their rows and she insisted on us leaving early. I can't say I protested- and I _felt_ that your time's arriving," Hetty explained as she helped Felicity into bed with everything at hand at the ready for the baby's arrival

"Doc Snow's on the other side of Avonlea! Boiler explosion at the White Sands an' one of the scullery maids is badly injured but he thinks he should be finished by the time you're ready," Gus explained out of breath as he burst into the bedroom.

"Is the baby in me or Doctor Snow?" Felicity groaned.

. . …

. . ..

6AM, Monday, April 27,1914. ..

"Oh, Gus! The pain!" Felicity screamed as she squeezed Gus's right hand.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Dumplin'- even if ya break every bone in my hand," Gus half-laughed, half-winced while pushing his glasses up his nose bridge further.

"I see the head!" Janet insisted while at the base of Felicity's bed.

"I knew it were gnnna be a girl!" Gus proclaimed.

"Gus, don't you DARE look down there at this time. You're needed here now!" Felicity insisted as she grabbed Gus's hand again

"One more push and I think you can bear the rest of him or her," Janet exclaimed.

'"SCREEAM!!" Felicity shrieked.

" Janet, you've been saying one more push for hours now," Hetty groaned.

"I think she's got it. Good the cord is free and the rest of her's emerging," Janet insisted as she carefully wrapped the newborn girl as in swaddling cloths while Hetty carefully put down the sterile gauze to soak up the afterbirth,etc.

"So much blood," Hetty gasped.

"She's a beauty. Look at her kickin'. She's gotta be Eliza after Ma an' Miss Ward!" Gus proclaimed as he Janet carefully handed him his newborn daughter and he carefully placed her in the washbasin to rinse her off.

"She definitely favors you, Darling! I pray she'll have a more fulfilling life than either of her namesakes," Felicity beamed as looked at their new daughter while laying back on her pillows.

"Why not Elizabeth or Arabella or Henrietta or. ." Hetty sputtered.

"No offense, Aunt Hetty but she's all Pike,"Gus laughed.

"Only on the outside! Time will tell how much of a King she is on the inside," Hetty sniffed while Gus put his freshly cleaned newborn daughter into her nappy and carefully clasped the safety pin before wrapping her in a blanket to present to Felicity.

"How did you do that so perfectly the very first time?" Janet asked with a gulp.

"Dunno. I guess watchin' you and Father do the same fer Daniel when he were a baby got me trained fer this moment," Gus shrugged.

"She certainly has the Ward and Pike lungs combined! I don't think a King baby ever cried so loudly first thing," Hetty sighed.

Gus climbed into bed next to Felicity and snuggled both her and the baby.

"Eliza April Pike. I think it has a good ring to it and I think I see the dawn starting to break,"Felicity pondered.

"Quite apt for a Spring baby ready to show us how life can be renewed when we least expect it," Janet beamed as she kissed her newborn granddaughter.

" A year ago, I couldn't have imagined being as happy on the inside as much as I wanted folks to think I was on the outside but your father's made it happen for me and he'll make it happen for you two, My Precious One," Felicity beamed.

"Nah, it's been a mutual effort an' yer a lucky girl, Eliza. Not every firstborn baby can have older brother an' sisters to help ya out. Yer Ma's helped me see horizons I never thought possible even if I can't see all I did before," Gus proclaimed as he joined Felicity in kissing their daughter on the forehead.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Dr. Snow as he let himself in downstairs.

. . .

. . ..

. . ..

Sunday, July 5,1914 at King Farm.

"Do we havta keep the suit jackets and shoes on? Sunday service is over," Duffy groaned.

"You're as bad as your Pa," Felicity half-laughed as Gus held their 2 month old black haired daughter Eliza.

" It won't be bad. I'm kinda curious what yer grandparents have in mind fer our First Anniversary that I can keep the shoes an' jacket on all day long," Gus proclaimed.

Being a King Farm Sunday meal, there was no shortage of excellent food for all and Gus and the boys played a spirited game of US American football against Alec, Simon and Davey Keith before it came time for the Kings to give the Pikes their present.

"A year ago today, you two entered into a union where your love was the only certainty you had going but I'm proud to say that your cheese has not only saved the town from hardship but, more importantly your growing bonds as a family with your four eldest children has been a beacon to us all," Hetty proclaimed.

"Hetty, could you spare some of the wind and get on with it?" Rachel Lynde groaned.

"You and Felicity have grafted a strong branch onto family with the children you've brought in and the one you so recently brought forth but there's one thing that needs remedying for the Pikes to be whole. Alec, could you and Janet bring it forth?"Hetty asked.

"You think it's a motorcar?" Duffy asked.

"Too small to fit into the package, knothead," Edgar groaned.

"Maybe a model of the real thing around the corner!" Duffy whispered.

"Son, all of us were without music in our souls during the time you were lost but you've more than made up for this. Now it's our turn to make it up to you," Alec proclaimed as he handed Gus and Felicity the package.

"Wondrous' Providence, it's a **fiddle**! Father, Mother, Aunt Hetty, Felicity, I . .." Gus gulped as he unwrapped the paper to reveal a mahogany violin carrying case with a tortoise shelled handle.

Gus burst into tears as soon as he opened the case and saw a brand new fiddle along with a bow.

" Dumplin' were my singin' Eliza lullabies that hard on yer ears?" Gus laughed and cried at the same time.

"We know you lost so much when the 'Maid of Calais' went down. It must have pained you even more than losing your eyesight to have lost your fiddle,too," Janet gulped.

"But this fiddle's better than I couldda ever dreamed," Gus proclaimed.

"Because it's brand new?" Callie asked.

"No, cos the old one were Abe's but this one's from my real family!"Gus insisted as he immediately started to play the scales

The rest of the afternoon and well into the night Gus played the new violin as though he were reunited with a long lost friend and his heart soared watching Felicity, the elder four Pike children, and the Kings all clap and dance to his tunes while Baby Eliza happily cooed.

"It's been quite the day! I keep sayin' I can't imagine bein' happier but it's hard to think things could top this day," Gus proclaimed.

"Well, what's that, Little One? Gus, I swear your baby girl just gave me a look like Aunt Eliza used to give me when she was ready to lecture me about something," Alec half-laughed.

"I know good fortune can't last forever but I'm enjoyin' it as much as I can while it's here!" Gus laughed as Alec handed over Eliza to him.

. . .. .

. . …

. ….

. …

Tuesday, August 4,1914

Rose Cottage.

"I swear that boy will drive me into an early grave yet! He threw the 'Avonlea Chronicle' straight into the rain barrel instead of putting it on the porch," Rachel groaned as she tried to unfold the wet newspaper that morning.

"He does seem to pay more attention to that bicycle than he does to his pitch with this newspaper distribution job," Hetty sighed as she started to glance at the headline.

Suddenly Hetty started to choke and gasped.

"Merciful Providence, Hetty! Don't be having a stroke," Rachel gasped.

"Alec, Janet. . .Felix," Hetty gasped as she saw the headline and grabbed the wet newspaper from Rachel's hand.

"Where do you think you're going? You're still in your dressing gown and robe!"Rachel sputtered as Hetty made her way out of the Rose Cottage kitchen door and trotted as quickly as she could towards the King Farm house.

"Alec, Janet, Felix," Hetty repeated as she kept trotting.

. . . ..

. . . .

. …

King Farm summer kitchen.

" After lunch, you and I can finish mending the chicken coop," Alec related to 19-year-old Cecily.

"May I go into town to meet Izzy for a malted milkshake?" Cecily asked.

"I was hoping you'd help me mending the hem on Baby Eliza's Christening gown after that," Janet sighed.

" I wish there was something besides chores,"Cecily groaned.

"Hetty King, I know they're family but you're not even dressed!" Rachel Lynde was heard to exclaimed directly outside the King Farm kitchen door.

" Should I open. ..?" Cecily started to ask.

Before anyone could answer, Hetty opened the door herself with her left hand, clutching the newspaper with her right hand.

"Hetty, what on earth. .?" Janet gasped.

"It's Felix. Isn't it?" Alec gulped.

"We're at . .. at WAR!" Hetty gasped as she displayed the wet newspaper headline proclaiming the British Empire having declared war on the German and Austro-Hungarian Empires to the rest of the Kings and Rachel.

"Felix," Janet gulped while dropping to her knees.

. . .

. .. ..

. .. ..

The next night at Green Gables. . .

"Gus, I'm not going to pretend I'm disappointed the Recruiting Office didn't accept you," Felicity sighed as she hugged him while he was clutching Baby Eliza.

"If you and the rest of the King an' Avonlea can see beyond my impaired sight, why can't the Royal Army?" Gus groaned as he grasped his thick lensed glasses.

"Gus, you're needed here far more than on any battlefield," Felicity pleaded.

"I know that but I just wanted to be able to protect Felix on land so my brother wouldn't be a sittin' duck at sea! I'm strong enough to do that!" Gus insisted.

"No doubt, but right now we have to help Mother and Father shoulder worrying about Felix," Felicity sighed.

" They ain't the only ones! I just gained him fer a brother a year ago, an' I want him around the rest of my life," Gus groaned.

" I would have vigorously denied it before the 'Calais' but so do I. He's been a good uncle to our elder four children and I want Eliza to know him,too- as well as our possible future one," Felicity said with a gulp.

"Dumplin' ya don't mean. ..?" Gus said with a broad smile.

"I think maybe in another seven and a half months," Felicity said coyly.

"Are ya sure yer ready?" Gus half-laughed.

" I don't know but surely Avonlea could use happier news than Velma Bugle's poetry collection being published by that vanity press," Felicity laughed.

"Between the five youn' un's an' our Baby, we've barely gotten a moment to ourselves," Gus laughed.

"But we sure have put those moments to use!" Felicity snorted.

"Well, let's see how Avonlea weathers this War before we spread that bit of news," Gus proclaimed.

. ..

A/N- _Jeremiah 2911, Thanks for your encouragement of keeping this story going. I look forward to more imput from you and anyone else so interested!_


	5. Chapter 5

'Chapter Five'

'Chapter Five'

The Great War progressed with horrible carnage that was heard about even in Avonlea but, so far, all of the town's sons had been spared. Felix was quite active in Royal Canadian Navy and made such progress that he'd been recently promoted to Lieutenant. Meanwhile, the Pikes' newborn son, Gus Pike, Jr. safely born on March 20,1915 around 2 AM after a five hour labor- weighing 7 lbs. 8 oz and looking his father's image apart from the King stick-out ears. It was about two Saturdays later that they took their growing family to Pettibone's General Store for supplies.

"Come on, show 'em, Little One!" 24-year-old Gus pleaded while lifting 11-month-old Eliza April Pike out of the pram and onto the adjoining floorboard.

"Pa, she can barely stand on her own. Why do you think that. ..?" 12-year-old Edgar groaned while Gus put his right index finger to his own lips to shush her older brother for the moment.

"Pa!" squealed 11-month old Eliza while she stood on her own and started to take a few steps with Gus poised to catch her.

"She DID it! Well done, young lady! I believe that merits a butterscotch penny candy- on the house!" 52-year-old Muriel Stacey Pettibone exclaimed as she started to reach for one from behind the counter while Eliza took a few shaky steps wearing her flannel gown and hand-knitted booties with Gus bracing her from behind.

"Mrs. Pettibone, Eliza just ate and I won't have her lunch spoiled so soon afterwards,"22-year-old Felicity warned.

"Aw, I don't think one penny candy will do all that, Dumplin'," Gus shrugged.

"Besides, she's starting to teethe so I won't have them rot first thing," Felicity exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Pettibone, Little One! Looks like we've been overruled," Gus groaned-as he patted the top of Eliza's hair.

"In any case, she sets a good example for her baby brother,"Muriel exclaimed.

"In learning to walk and to say 'Ma' and 'Pa', I agree but I don't think I could stand two with her temper, "Felicity half-laughed- as she picked up her weeks-old son from the pram to cuddle him in her arms.  
"May I ask what you are calling him?" Muriel asked.

"'Junior', right?" 18-year-old Izzy asked- as she stepped from behind the storeroom to behind the counter.

"We're callin' him 'Jayar'. There's already quite a few 'Juniors' in Aunt Hetty's classroom and we ain't addin' to the confusion," Gus laughed while Felicity put him back into the pram.

"Is my youngest great-niece behaving herself?" 55-year-old Hetty King asked as she came inside the store- carrying her wicker shopping basket.

"What do you think?" Felicity asked as Eliza started to fuss while she started to lift her back inside the pram while Jayar merely looked around and smiled.

"I'll do it! Don't worry, Little One. Ye won't havta stay there too long. Just till yer Ma finishes the shoppin!" Gus quietly explained while putting her back in the pram beside her baby brother.

"Ma! Pa!" Eliza squealed as she pointed first to Felicity then Gus before she giggled.

"He works wonders with the babies, I daresay," Muriel proclaimed.

"We could all use all the miracles possible in these times,"Hetty sighed.

"Looky here! Looky here!" exclaimed 20-year-old Velma Bugle as she ran into Pettibone's General Store hand-in-hand with 20-year-old Morgan Pettibone while she excitedly clutched a large envelope.

"Must you make such a spectacle? "Izzy groaned.

"I'll your jealousy of me having my beau here while yours is at sea slide,"Velma giggled.

"Don't be so hard on her, Sweetheart!" Morgan said with a laugh.

"Velma Bugle! Don't run off so quickly! You know I can't easily catch up,"55-year-old Eulalie Horn Bugle fumed.

"Sorry, Mother. But I couldn't wait to share our news,"Velma smirked and giggled with Morgan.

"Please don't tell me that you and my brother are engaged,"Izzy cringed.

"No, not yet but we be could in very short order after this ,"Morgan exclaimed.

"What is it?" Gus asked.

"You know about how the Cambridge Ladies' College awards a Poetry Medal to a young lady of British ancestry every year? Well, Morgan encouraged me to submit my masterpiece 'Adieu to My Lonesome Honeydew'. . ."Velma giggled.

"Mother, Izzy doesn't my love have the most amusing titles?" Morgan laughed while everyone else groaned in varying loudness.

"Well, anyway, I just got the notice in the post today and out of 154 entrants from all over the Empire, _I've_ been awarded the Medal!" Velma exclaimed-as she held up the letter.

"How wonderful for you!" Muriel exclaimed

"How amazin'!" Gus proclaimed.

"How?!" Hetty gasped.

"Didn't I always tell you how the Horn talent shines in my Velma?" Mrs. Bugle smirked.

"Not exactly,"Hetty gulped.

"She may not have my vocal gifts or her sister's confectionary skills but young Pettibone encouraged her talent- and now that English college recognizes it!" Mrs. Bugle exclaimed.

"So are you going to go away to be educated there?" Izzy asked while pointing rather strongly in the opposite direction from Velma–a bit more anxiously than she'd have liked.

"Oh, my, no. They want me to receive the medal from a Member of the Royal Family- His Majesty's cousin- and then read my winning composition to their graduating class! "Velma proclaimed.

"And they're compensating transportation and board the entire way to and from Cambridge for her and an _escort _!" Mrs. Bugle added.

"So when will you and Velma leave?" Muriel asked.

"I can't accompany her. I have to stay on PEI for Cornelia who is due to give me my first grandchild in another two months,"Mrs. Bugle explained.

"If you'd let us get married, I could escort her," Morgan offered.

"I **told** you not until she has her 21st Birthday will I let her be engaged. Besides, that contest is only for young spinsters so any marriage would automatically disqualify her winning entry,"Mrs. Bugle proclaimed.

"Not to mention, I'd be remiss as a former teacher, if your father and I allowed you to be truant during your Dalhousie final examinations," Muriel gently reminded Morgan slightly tapping his shoulder with her right hand.

"Yes, Mother," Morgan sighed.

"The way he keeps up with his studies even with spending virtually the whole of every weekend on trains and boats back and forth to Halifax just so he can have a few hours on Saturdays with Velma as something to behold," Mrs. Bugle half-laughed.

"So, who do you plan on having accompany you,Viola?" Felicity asked.

"Why,Miss King of course!" Velma exclaimed.

"Me?! But I have classes, " Hetty sputtered.

"Oh, I'm sure we could persuade Clive to substitute in your absence-after all a Member of the Royal Family is honoring one of Avonlea's citizen, "Muriel exclaimed.

"But Rachel Lynde, the Keith children and Rose Cottage need my attention," Hetty considered.

"Oh, we could all keep an eye on them until your return!" Felicity proclaimed.

"But I've never been overseas,"Hetty gulped.

"Hogwash! You went all the way to Charleston, South Carolina to retrieve your here nephew-in-law,"Mrs. Bugle snorted-while pointing to Gus,

"But Felicity and I were within _sight_ of the Eastern seaboard the entire time-and I was quite ill,"Hetty recalled.

"You told me it was on one of those clipper sailing ships. You and Velma would be traveling on one of the most modern cruise ships around, "Mrs. Bugle sniffed.

"On a puffing elephant?" Hetty gasped.

"It's far more elegant than that! Here's a brochure and look at how grand it would be!" Velma exclaimed as she took out a company brochure describing the ocean liner.

"In case you haven't forgotten, we are in a state of war with the German Empire ,"Hetty sputtered.

"We'd be traveling on an American ship from New York City to Liverpool! They wouldn't dare try to hit a neutral country's passenger ship!"Velma exclaimed.

"I think that academic prize is somewhat overrated so. .." Hetty tried to reason.

" Just because you didn't win it back in '81 doesn't mean that Velma doesn't deserve it!" Mrs. Bugle boiled.

"Hetty, it is an opportunity for Avonlea to be recognized by our Mother Country, "Muriel pondered.

"Not to mention, you could visit Aunt Olivia, Uncle Jasper, Monty and Alicia while you're in Cambridge," Felicity added.

"Well, it would be good to see the Dales again. I pray they've not gotten too peaked from English wartime rations," Hetty sighed.

"So, you'll go with me, Miss King?" Velma asked.

" I suppose for the Empire's, Avonlea's and the King Family's sake, I can't very well refuse. But you mind what I say for the journey's duration!" Hetty pleaded to Velma while wagging her right index finger.

"Oh, I will. Thank you, Miss King!" Velma exclaimed as she suddenly gave Hetty a kiss on the cheek which unsettled Hetty a bit.

"Um. .ah. ." Hetty stuttered a bit.

"Just think, Morgan! Miss King and I will have an adventure neither of us will tire of telling when we return!" Velma exclaimed as she and Morgan ran out of the store with Mrs. Bugle vainly trying to keep up with them.

"That's quite a turn of events, Aunt Hetty!" Gus exclaimed as he pushed his glasses up his nose bridge

"Quite so! I just wish I understood why Velma Bugle's poem was chosen out of over a hundred entrants from all corners of the Empire," Hetty groaned.

. . . .. .

. . . ….

. . .. …

. .. .

Although the reasons would elude Hetty for the time being, through the magic of flashback, the readers will find what brought these circumstances to Velma Bugle and Hetty.

Headmistress's Chamber,

Cambridge Ladies' College

Cambridge, England- late March, 1915- (roughly two weeks earlier)

"Miss Wyndham-Johnson, Miss Prescott, Miss Beecham-Potter, your conduct as evaluators for the Cambridge Ladies' Imperial Poetry Medal is beneath contempt," the 53-year-old headmistress of Cambridge Ladies' College, Miss Penelope Endicott-Welles fumed while slamming several papers atop the large pile on her desk.

"But Miss Endicott-Welles.." 47-year-old Miss Beatrice Beecham-Potter sputtered.

"Silence, I didn't give you permission to speak. Accepting gratuities from entrants' family members? For shame! I should dismiss the lot of you but who would I hire to replace you in the midst of this horrible War?" Miss Endicott-Welles.

"_I_ didn't actually accept any gratuities," 28-year-old Miss Melissa Prescott gulped.

"No, what you did was far worse than the other two," Miss Endicott-Welles fumed.

"But Miss Ethel Mayfield's father had been a widower the past fifteen years- and somewhat handsome at that," Miss Prescott blushed.

"The top three contenders entries for the Medal are irretrievably tainted by your actions and we have a very brief time remaining to choose a Medal recipient then summon her to speak at our May 14th Commencement," Miss Endicott- Welles fumed.

"We could start the contest anew and postpone the Commencement," Miss Wyndham-Johnson proposed.

"In the 35 years of our college's existence, we have never postponed a Commencement. A scandal will erupt if we do so at this time. Yes, Miss Raines?" Miss Endicott-Welles asked when her receptionist poked her head into the Chamber.

"Excuse me Miss Wyndham-Johnson but Lady Grayson-Porter is here to see you at once and will not wait any longer," 24-year-old Miss Claudia Raines gulped.

"Could you delay her a little longer? We have to discuss the outcome of the Cambridge Ladies' Imperial Poetry Medal," Miss Endicott- Welles pleaded but at that very moment the Lady Horace (Helena) Grayson-Porter brushed past Miss Raines.

"No, she cannot delay me- especially since it is due to my patronage that the Medal and the College itself owes their continuing existences," the 83-year-old white-haired Lady Grayson-Porter exclaimed.

"Lady Grayson-Porter, to what do we owe… .?" Mrs. Endicott-Welles gulped.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries. I am in no mood for your patronizing, Penelope. I am here to see to that the Medal is awarded to a worthy candidate in a punctual manner- and I am most appalled by the corruption of your staff as late," Lady Grayson-Porter fumed as Miss Raines rushed to put a chair underneath her while she sat down at the head of the Chamber table.

"There has been a slight misunderstanding with a few of the judges amongst the staff but that doesn't mean. .." Miss Endicott-Welles pleaded.

" Oh, I know all about the tampering of the judges by the English entrants' kin. Their attendants all gossiped with _my_ attendants. Servants know everything! You needn't try to hide it," Lady Grayson-Porter recalled

"But… ." Miss Endicott-Welles sputtered.

"I established the Medal in back in '80 for young ladies of British ancestry to better themselves via talent in the written word," Lady Grayson-Porter insisted.

"But what does?" Miss Raines asked.

"I'd like to remind that that in the 35 years of the College's existence, not once has the Medal been awarded to any young lady residing outside of Great Britain- despite the contest being open all young ladies of British parentage in the Empire," Lady Grayson-Porter snapped.

"Lady Grayson-Porter are you suggesting that we …?" Miss Endicott-Welles asked.

"My late husband gave his all for Her Majesty's service in India in the closing days of the Sepoy Mutiny in '57. Need I remind as we speak that there are young men from all corners of the Empire willing to give their all for His Majesty's service," Lady Grayson-Porter fumed.

"No, ma'am," Miss Endicott-Welles sputtered.

"Then show your gratitude towards them and the rest of His Majesty's other far flung subjects by awarding the Medal to a young lady of British parentage outside of Great Britain. I see a dozen candidates from India you overlooked- and another ten from Australia," Lady Grayson-Porter noted as she looked at the entrant roster.

"But those areas are too far distant to notify and have the candidates summoned in time for Commencement. Surely we could find an untainted English candidate," Miss Endicott-Welles pleaded.

"Here are two from Canada. Surely one of them could be summoned here in time. Do so or I'll withdraw my endowment funding and make public record your judges' chicanery," Lady Grayson-Porter warned.

"Now Lady Grayson-Porter, surely after your lengthy association, you can't mean.." Miss Endicott-Welles gasped.

"Don't trifle with me! The only reason I'm not publicizing this scandal at this time is for the sake of your pupils. I believe in education opening opportunities that otherwise would be closed to women,"Lady Grayson-Porter proclaimed.

"I'm glad you don't want our pupils to . .." Miss Endicott-Wells sighed with relief.

"Pick one of these two Canadian candidates or I will leave my fortune to more worthy causes," Lady Grayson-Porter as she righted herself with her walking stick, straightened her split-bonnet, picked up her crinoline skirts then left the Chamber.

"It appears we have no choice but to pick one of these two Canadian entrants," 45-year-old Miss Patricia Beecham-Porter sighed.

"This poem submitted by a Miss Angela Fiona Crenshaw looks promising," Miss Prescott remarked.

"She resides in Dawson City in the Yukon Territory. It would take a minimum of two weeks just to notify her and then several more for her to travel here. She'd never make it here in time for the May 14th Commencement,"Miss Endicott-Welles groaned.

"The only other Canadian entrant is a Miss Viola Eunice Bugle of Avonlea, Prince Edward Island," Miss Beecham-Porter gulped.

"Oh, I was hoping to burn that . . ._poem_ after we announced the Medal winner," Miss Endicott-Welles exclaimed in disgust

"It was the worst of the entries. Utter drivel," Miss Prescott groaned.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to award the Medal to her," Miss Endicott-Welles deeply sighed.

"Are you certain ma'am? What about the reputation of Cambridge Ladies' College," Miss Beecham-Porter sputtered.

"Lady Grayson-Porter made it perfectly clear that our reputation will be worse off if we don't present the Medal to a non-English candidate so we have no choice," Miss Endicott-Welles groaned.

. . . .. .

. . . ..

. .. ..

Monday, May 1, 1915- Waldorf-Astoria Hotel dining room. New York, New Yrok

"Isn't this hotel quite grand, Miss King?" Velma Bugle exclaimed as they entered the dining room for their 7AM breakfast while Hetty was handed 'The New York Times'

"As I live and breathe. Do you see this notice in today's newspaper? The Imperial German Embassy warns that all passengers sailing to Great Britain do so at our risk," Hetty gasped.

"Miss King, it says vessels flying the flags of Great Britain or her allies are liable for destruction. **Our** ship's flying the United States' flag!" Velma scoffed.

"The notice specifically addresses passengers sailing to British waters," Hetty pleaded while stabbing that notice with her right index finger.

"Now, do you think the German Empire would be foolish enough to threaten a civilian ship of a neutral country? Obviously, they are hoping all of us cancel our plans so British commerce gets hurt," Viola sniffed.

"If we cancel our voyage. .." Hetty pleaded.

"Nothing doing! My entire life I've sought Mother's admiration and I've finally got it," Viola pleaded.

"Surely the fact that you were awarded is sufficient enough to. .. " Hetty tried to reason.

"We've come too far for us to turn back now. Our voyage will make us the talk of the English at Cambridge," Viola exclaimed.

. .. .

. . ..

. …

"Operator, are you certain no one is picking up the telephone at Mrs. Bugle's residence in Avonlea, Prince Edward Island, Canada?" Hetty a few hours later later shouted into the pay phone's horn mouthpiece at the Pier 54 Dock getting ready to go through Customs.

"Wait! I just remembered that today is the day she's doing the marketing. Could you try Petti. .? Hello? Hello?" Hetty pleaded.

"There you are, Miss King! We need to be getting in line with our Passports," Velma groaned.

"But, the German warning. ..your mother. .." Hetty sputtered as Velma practically tore her hand from the telephone earpiece.

"Nothing but smooth sailing all the way to Liverpool, Miss King!" Velma giggled.

. . .

. . ..

. …

"Wave to the Statue of Liberty, Miss King!" Velma exclaimed as she threw the last of her confetti streamers off the deck as the Statue of Liberty soon disappeared from view as the cruise ship turned the corner.

"I'm in no state to wave, young lady. Just because everyone else is making a spectacle," Hetty groaned trying her best to keep the Waldorf's rich breakfast from making an appearance on deck while she felt seasick.

"Here's a ship to escort us! See, I told you, we'd be safe!" Velma exclaimed.

"As I live and breathe, it's the _'Niobe'_! Hello, Felix!" Hetty exclaimed as she suddenly perked up and took off her large early 20th century picture hat to wave- as she saw the Royal Canadian flagship about 500 yards distant.

"Felix! Oh, you naughty boy!" Viola laughed as she joined Hetty.

"Viola, no need for taking his being posted on that vessel and our Royal Canadian Navy patrolling off of New York Harbor as a personal flirtation," Hetty groaned.

"Must you always be such a wet blanket, Miss King?" Velma sneered as she redoubled her waving.

"Besides, its too far off and he has too many duties for him to notice either of us," Hetty sniffed.

. .

. .

"Lieutenant King, take a look at this. We don't often see Canadian passengers waving to us," RCN Ensign John Cook suggested-as he gave the spyglass to Felix.

" . It's my Aunt Hetty! Aunt Hetty! Hello!!" Felix first shouted at the top of his lungs as he saw Hetty through the spyglass..

. …

. ..

"Yoo Hoo! FEEL-LIX KING!!" Viola shouted at the top of her lungs on the deck of the cruise ship-at the exact moment Felix saw her through the spyglass next to Hetty.

. .. .

"Oh, I didn't need that!" Felix groaned as he quickly caught the spyglass he'd almost dropped at the sight of Velma Bugle.

"Your Aunt Hetty, sir?" Ensign Cook asked.

"No, some hometown pest I had hoped to never have to set eyes on again," Felix groaned.

In less than an hour the US ocean liner would sail beyond the '_Niobe_'s 'patrol range past the Long Island Sound.

. . …

. . . ..

. ….

While most of the other passengers had few if any problems with the ship's voyage, Hetty stayed quite seasick with her lumbago flaring the entire time and was unable to enjoy the shipboard activities that delighted Velma.

Late in the evening of Thursday May 6, Velma returned to their 2nd Class Stateroom where Hetty was wanly doing everything she could to stay awake.

"Velma Bugle! It's half past ten. You said you'd only step out for a few minutes," Hetty groaned.

"Oh, Miss King! The sky was clear and the stars were out so I couldn't resist looking at them wondering if Morgan might be seeing them now as the sun's setting in Halifax," Velma happily sighed.

"Velma, you hardly ever were focused in my classroom, so why this belated scholarly interest?" Hetty asked.

"With the Poetry Medal, I could far more easily get accepted in a teacher's college than before," Velma beamed.

"You never showed the slightest interest in teaching or academia of any kind. Why now?" Hetty scoffed.

"Don't you see, Miss King! Morgan believes in me- and it's the very first time in my life I've ever had that happen," Velma proclaimed.

"Young lady, I'm certain your parents must have. .." Hetty sputtered.

"Mother always hovered over Cornie but never gave me any thought,"Velma sighed.

"Don't be ridi. ." Hetty scoffed.

"Remember Cornie's wedding to Hiram Sprocket hours after your baby sister married Jasper Dale? Neither Mother nor Cornie considered having me part of the wedding party. They said I should be content watching it from the pews," Velma groaned.

"Oh, Velma. I never realized that. I can remember how hurt I was when Olivia and Jasper considered eloping without me. But to be pointedly excluded by your own mother," Hetty gasped.

" It's been some years since then. And Father's death four years past changed nothing," Velma sighed.

"You must have felt excluded with your Mother hovering over Cornelia's impending blessed event. Is that why you entered the contest?" Hetty asked.

"No, I'm actually looking forward to Cornie giving me a baby niece or nephew- and I want him or her to be proud of me from the start the way your nieces and nephews have been of you!" Velma proclaimed while grasping Hetty's hand.

"Of me?!" Hetty gasped.

"Absolutely. Even when they resented your chastising them in class, they never for a moment didn't feel proud to have you for their aunt- and I want that for my niece or nephew,too!" Velma proclaimed.

"Oh, child," Hetty exclaimed while hugging Velma- albeit struggling with her nausea and backache.

"Morgan's belief in me has already opened opportunities I never knew existed,"Velma exclaimed.

"Yes, I have to admit that it's been refreshing seeing your mother's pride in you!" Hetty proclaimed,

" I can hardly wait to bring home that Medal and then we can walk together making a good life for each other as we help others to feel proud through our teaching!" Velma beamed- as she started to undress for bed while Hetty had let herself drop off to sleep.

. …  
. …

. . ..

It was the morning of Friday, May 7,1915 with the ship making its way to the west coast of Ireland and Velma was leading Hetty to the ship's infirmary.

"Velma, I promised your mother I'd keep my watch over you as though you were my own before we left and. .." Hetty said rather queasily.

"Miss King, we are due to make landfall in Queenstown later this evening. I want you well before we have to make our way to Liverpool and Cambridge," Velma insisted.

"But I can rest just as easily on one of the deck chairs as I can in the. .."Hetty pleaded.

"Now, Miss King, young Miss Bugle has told us all about how ill you've been for the entire voyage. We can't allow a Cunard passenger to not have access to the latest advancements in healing," Dr. Walter Jamieson (the ship's doctor) aged 35 insisted.

"But Miss Bugle needs a chaperone!" Hetty pleaded.

"We can have Miss Wilkinson our ship's children's instructor to keep watch over her until you are better. We'll get you settled in our infirmary bed straight away," Dr. Jamieson ordered.

Hetty would spend the entire morning trying to take in the prescribed cures but unable to even raise her head from the pillow on her infirmary cot while she was in a state of being completely alert yet feeling too queasy to move. By noon, Hetty decided that the only way she could endure this was to try to sleep through that but even that proved impossible due to her unsettled stomach. It was almost 2:40 in the afternoon when she finally felt ready to cross the line into sleep when suddenly she felt a huge jolt!

"The ship! " Hetty shouted- as she heard alarms go off.

"It's nothing to trouble yourself. Try to get some slee. ." Dr. Jamieson tried to soothe.

"Them Hun's just torpedoed us! We've gotta evacuate all passengers on the double!" a very beefy crewman exclaimed as he burst into the infirmary.

"I'm in my dressing gown. I need to be getting back to my stateroom to get dressed," Hetty pleaded as the news spurred her to suddenly throw off her intense nausea and regain as much strength as she could- despite not having kept more than a few sips of broth and some toast down for many days.

"You're not going anywhere bu tstraight to the lifeboat, Miss King. Doctor's orders!" Dr. Jamieson exclaimed as he nodded to the crewman.

"Put me down at once! I need to find my charge Miss Velma Bugle!" Hetty pleaded as she helplessly struggled while the crewman (whose name she never knew) hoisted her on his shoulders while Dr. Jamieson hastily put on her robe and carpet slippers.

As soon as they reached the main hallway, Hetty could see there was a great deal of confusion and chaos with everyone running in all directions but no one knowing what was going to happen next. The fact that the ship was already listing at an extreme angle only made the situation worse

"You can't put me in a lifeboat! We haven't found Miss Velma Bugle!" Hetty shouted as the crewman unceremoniously dumped her into the lifeboat with two men, six other women and two children.

But because the boat so badly listed, the crew couldn't lower it by rope to the ocean surface which left them hanging about thirty feet above the water on the starboard side.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hetty spied Velma on the deck.

"Let go of me, you brute! I need to go back to my stateroom to retrieve my Poetry Contest prize notification! It's has His Majesty's cousin's seal on it. I want to save it for my grandchildren!" Velma screamed as she actually kicked the crewman about to put her in another lifeboat.

"We can't lower the lifeboat any further! We'll have to cut 'er down!" another crewman shouted.

"What does he mean, 'cut her down'?" Hetty tried to ask the other passengers but before the question could be answered, the crewman cut the ropes holding the suspended lifeboat above the water- which caused the lifeboat to turn over, spilling the passengers out.

Hetty tried to hang onto the lifeboat but the rim was too narrow for her to hold on and she immediately fell into the water. She plunged so quickly that she could feel that she was more than twice her height deep into the water but couldn't tell which way was up.

"Dear Lord, I'll see Mama, Papa and Ruth soon but what will they think of things ending like this for me due to my going on such a mission? "Hetty thought to herself.

. . .. .

. ….

. …

A few hours later at Pettibone's General Store in Avonlea. .

"Muriel, are you sure there's no more tea in the stockroom?" 55-year-old Rachel Lynde asked.

"I apologize but the distribution of imports has become somewhat sporadic since the War's inception," Muriel sighed.

"What am I to tell Hetty when she returns and there's no tea in the cupboard?" Rachel sighed.

"You could tell her that you drank it all not knowing that you couldn't get anymore," 14-year-old Dora Keith opined.

"Oh, why can't you get a job after school like Davey has?" Rachel groaned.

"At least we only have to shop for four," Dora pondered as Felicity and Janet came into the store with Belle-Marie, Callie and Cecily.

"Good afternoon, ladies. May I inquire where your most youthful family members are?" Muriel asked.

"Alec and Gus are making a boys' day taking care of them along with Baby Eliza," Janet beamed.

"So they've given us a few hours to do the marketing while they teach the older boys about caring for babies and have a softball match," Felicity added.

"Dora and I were in line first but we won't be much longer," Rachel insisted.

" Mrs. Lynde, Aunt Hetty sent any more word to you since New York City?" Felicity asked.

"That's right! They should be making landfall in Queenstown about this time," Janet exclaimed.

" We should be hearing from . .." Janet started to say as the telephone rang.

"Pardon me, ladies. Hello, Pettibone's General Store, Avonlea, PEI, Mrs. Pettibone speaking. What did you say, Sally?"Muriel asked.

" I said, I have a long distance telephone call from Halifax,Nova Scotia from a Morgan Pettibone. Do you accept the. .?" Sally Potts squawked over the phone.

"Yes, yes! Of course I accept the charge! Put him through straight away," Muriel exclaimed.

"Long distance from Halifax? I hope he's not gotten himself into trouble again?" Rachel sniffed.

"What makes you think that. .? "Muriel asked.

"Go ahead, Halifax!" Sally squawked.

"Hello, Morgan! . … .. .. No, I have not seen any special edition newspaper! . . ..What!? The _Lusitania_! **Torpedoed?! **Many casualities?! No, Mrs. Bugle is not here. She's at Charlottetown Hospital where Cornelia gave birth to. . .Hello! Hello?!" Muriel shouted in an almost unheard of tone of panic as Morgan slammed down his receiver.

Everyone in the store stood there in stunned silence.

"Cecily, am I glad you're here! We need to get started on studying for our final examinations ," Izzy exclaimed as she came inside out of breath.

"Izzy, I'll discuss it with your father but I don't think there will be final examinations next week," Muriel said with a start.

"Mother, what are you talking. .?" Izzy said in puzzlement.

"Morgan just telephoned from Halifax. They received news of the _Lusitania_ getting torpedoed," Cecily groaned.

"Is Miss King alright? How about Velma Bugle?" Izzy asked.

"We don't know at this time," Janet sighed.

"But there must be something we can do to find out. Maybe I could see if we could wire Felix and find out if he knows anything," Izzy pleaded.

" We thought it was safe for Aunt Hetty. To think- a civilian ship of a neutral country getting torpedoed!" Felicity started to sob.

"Ma, Great-Aunt Hetty's tough. She should be okay," Callie pleaded.

"Oh, I pray you're right," Felicity sniffed.

"Besides, does it do any good to think of the worst when we don't know what's happened?" Belle-Marie added.

"Thank you, girls! I don't know how I'd get through this without you," Felicity sniffed as she blew her nose on a handkerchief.

"Felicity, I think we need to be thinking about what this may mean to Mrs. Lynde and the Keiths," whispered Janet.

"Janet King, do you think I'm stone deaf? We're right here!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But if Miss King's . ..not around. What will happen to us, Mrs. Lynde? Where will we go?" Dora sobbed.

"I'll talk it over with Alec but I think there would be no problems letting you stay in Rose Cottage," Janet sighed.

"Stop it! All of you! I won't have Aunt Hetty being given up for dead like I was when I got diagnosed with TB!" Cecily shouted.

.. . . .

. . . .

. ..

Late Saturday afternoon, May 8,1915 in the docks of Kinsale, Ireland a group of huddled figures were making grim rounds of trying to identify loved ones amongst those put on tables in the makeshift mortuary in the church

"Where can I find my sister?"40-year-old Olivia King Dale sniffed as she approached the docks.

"Who is your sister, ma'am?" a Royal Navy official asked.

"A Miss Henrietta Elizabeth King aged 55 of Avonlea, Prince Edward Island, Canada," Olivia cried.

"Hmm.. .no Miss Henrietta King has been identified amongst the victims. You'll have to go join the others and see if you can identify her," the Royal Navy official sighed as he vaguely pointed Olivia to the direction.

At once, she put her handkerchief to her mouth feeling quite nauseous but trying to steel herself to try to do the unthinkable task.

As soon as the news of the Lusitania's sinking was known in Cambridge, Olivia had taken every train and boat possible to reach Kinsale, Ireland- not having had more than a few sips of tea on the way and not a wink of sleep.

The victims were stacked like cordwood and Olivia's heart was breaking seeing so many men and women of all ages- and so many children put on those tables. She was in such a trance that she didn't notice she'd almost knocked down another poor soul trying to find a loved one.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am! Hetty?!" Olivia cried as she broke into racking sobs.

"Olivia! As I live and breathe!" Hetty sobbed and laughed at the very same time.

" I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Hetty and Olivia proclaimed to each other as the King sisters hugged each other quite tightly not wanting to let go.

Hetty was still in her nightgown and robe from the day before with her hair haphazardly hanging down, leaning on a borrowed walking stick and limping a bit on one carpet soiled carpet slipper on her left foot and a filthy exposed cotton stocking with a holes in the heel and toe on the left foot.

"Hetty, why didn't you send word you survived? Why are you here?" Olivia asked as she finally let go her hug but kept clutching Hetty's right hand with her own.

Hetty sobbed all over again.

"Oh, Dear Lord! Velma Bugle!" Olivia gasped.

"They said they brought in the last of the survivors late last night but maybe a fishing boat will drop her off here. I don't see her with _these_ poor souls!" Hetty sobbed.

Olivia suddenly noticed more boats coming to the dock with crewmen carrying more wrapped bundles.

"Maybe she's come with this batch," Hetty sniffed.

"Hetty, you can't stay here! Let me get you some clothes, shoes, a coat and a hot meal," Olivia pleaded.

"But I promised her mother I'd look after her like she was my own," Hetty sobbed while Olivia hugged her again

. ….

. . ..

. .. .

King Farm Later That Evening

All the Pikes, Keiths , Pettibones, Rachel Lynde and Mrs. Bugle were crowded in the parlor for safety in numbers with none wanting to suffer any news on their own.

"So, how is Cornie doing?" Janet asked.

"She carried on like she was the very first woman ever to give birth Thursday night but she and the baby are fine! That baby is blonde like Cornie was but thin like Velma was when she was born" Mrs. Bugle exclaimed with a half-laugh.

"A blonde ya say? Jayar always smiles when his Aunt Cessy picks him up so them two may try to hook up!" Gus laughed while changing his month-and-a-half old son's nappy.

"What's her name again?" Felicity asked as she steadied her year-old daughter Eliza on her feet so she could take a few baby steps.

"Julie Velma Sprocket. Hiram's middle name is Julius and I guess Cornie was missin' both him and her sister so. ." Mrs. Bugle explained.

"That's right Hiram enlisted three months ago!" Alec recalled with a snap of his fingers.

"Truth be told, their Charlottetown candy store's not doin' too well so with the baby on the way, he enlisted so he could steadily provide!" Mrs. Bugle sighed- which took Janet, Rachel and Muriel aback since they both knew Eulalie must have been quite worried about Velma for her to let her guard down and admit that the Spockets had any problems. They also suspected that Cornie may have significantly eaten away at the store's profit margin.

Except for Gus pacing the floor while helping his youngest son Jayar burp, all was quiet for a few more minutes when. .

"It's Davey! He has a telegram in his right hand!" 10-year-old Duffy Dean Pike exclaimed while running in from the front porch with his brother Edgar while the two followed Davey inside to join the others.

"Oh, Alec! He's not crawling here. Maybe that means it's good news!" Janet gulped- as she clutched Alec's hand.

"But he's not _racing_ here either," Alec said grimly while shaking his head.

"But it must be about Miss King and Velma!" Morgan Pettibone groaned.

"Here it is!"14-year-old Davey Keith gulped as he handed the envelope to Alec.

"Clive, can you read it? I don't want to sound yellow but. .." Alec gulped.

"I understand. If it concerned my flesh and blood, I don't think I'd want to read it firsthand," Clive Pettibone sighed as both Gus and Alec patted him on the shoulder and thanked him by nodding.

Clive started to open it but dropped it.

"If there is no objection, I'll open it for you, Dear,"Muriel gulped as she picked up the dropped envelope, opened the telegram and handed it to Clive while making sure to avert her eyes from it.

"Thank you, Love. 'HEK _Safe_ STOP. .' " Clive read aloud

At once the room erupted into cheers as everyone jumped up and down and hugged each other except for Clive and Muriel who had noticed that the color had drained from her husband's face.

"Clive. . . is there _other_ news in the telegram?" Muriel gulped which got everyone else to instantly be quiet.

Clive forced himself to look directly at Morgan and Eulalie as he took a deep gulp before starting to read again.

"'VEB. … Drowned STOP,' I'm so sorry!"Clive shuddered.

"NO! My poor baby girl!"Eulalie Bugle burst into racking sobs while she and Morgan hugged each other.

"MURDERERS!!" Morgan screamed at the top of his lungs before he himself started to cry.

For several minutes Morgan hugged Mrs. Bugle as she sobbed horribly while no one else knew what to say.

"Eulalie, you don't how sorry we are to hear that news. If there's anything we can do," Janet sighed as Mrs. Bugle and Morgan unclenched each other.

"I have to go to Cornie- and Baby Julie," Mrs. Bugle sobbed as she started to make her exit from the King Farm parlor.

"I'll accompany you to Charlottetown, Mrs. Bugle," Morgan gulped.

.. . …

. .. .

. …

"So. .. w. .wh. .what h-happened next, Hetty?"Jasper asked a few days later as she was drinking a cup of tea in the Dales' small kitchen in Cambridge, England.

"I thought my lungs would burst at any moment but I managed to float to the underside of the overturned lifeboat and in the darkness, I was finally able to inhale again! I kept hearing all that horrible screaming and feeling objects. ..people hit the lifeboat from the deck. I managed to swim to the outside of the overturned lifeboat and turned to see that great big puffing elephant _sink_!" Hetty said with a shudder.

"Just eighteen minutes after the _Lusitania_ had been torpedoed!" Olivia gasped.

"I don't know how long it was before a rescue boat came to the overturned lifeboat and pulled me out. I kept asking if anyone had seen Velma but no one had since I had last seen her fighting with the crewman so she could retrieve her prize notification! That prize meant so much to her. I wonder if she knew she'd pay for that prize with. .." Hetty broke down while sobbing.

"Hetty, we can tell the Ladies' College that you're too shaken to appear at the graduation.

"No! I have to go- Velma's sake! I can't let her death be for nothing," Hetty sobbed.. . ..

. . ..

. . ..

. .  
Cambridge College for Young Ladies Assembly Hall, Cambridge, England- Friday, May 14,1915.

With borrowed clothes, Hetty rose to speak to the graduating class.

"Your Highness, Ladies, Graduates and Guests. As all of you know, my charge, Miss Velma Eunice Bugle, had been awarded the Poetry Medal from this fine institution but, she perished with so many other innocents in the _Lusitania_ just a week ago. Why God preserved me and a few others while hundreds of men, women and children drowned, I don't begin to have the answer-and I'll have to seek His Counsel through prayer for that, maybe for the rest of my life! The world we're in has become quite chaotic and I suppose that one of the things I've taken from this horrible tragedy is that every one of us is special in our own way even if others don't recognize it. We must not lose sight of all the innocents this War has taken from us but must encourage each other to make the most of the gifts we've been given. I accept this Medal on behalf of the Velma Bugle's family and will present it to them back in Avonlea, Canada as soon as I am able. Thank you," Hetty was able to get out after King George V's cousin presented to Hetty on Velma's behalf.

Needless to say, there wasn't a dry eye in attendance.

. ..

. . ..

. ..

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked a few days later at the front door of Fort Pettibone.

"Father telephoned me about Velma's tragic death and about Morgan's decision- and wanted me to talk to Morgan!" Arthur explained.

"Yes, please come in! I've been trying but Morgan's determined. .." Izzy gasped.

"I know," Arthur sighed.

"Arthur, thank God, you're here. I was barely able to talk Morgan into delaying his decision before your arrival," Clive gulped as he hugged Arthur.

Izzy went to Morgan's room.

"Morgan, "Izzy gulped- as she knocked on Morgan's door accompanied by Muriel.

"Izzy, go away! I don't want to see or hear you right now!"Morgan boiled.

"Morgan, please don't talk to your sister that way!" Muriel gasped.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but she never liked Velma and couldn't wait for her to go away so she'd never have to see her again! You and Felix got your wish! I hope you're satisfied, Izzy!" Morgan screamed as he burst his door open- then slammed it shut again.

"Morgan, how many times do I have to tell you, I admit she wasn't my favorite person but I would never have wanted that for her or you," Izzy sobbed.

"Morgan, you have a visitor. It might help console you if you talked to him," Muriel pleaded

"Morgan, can I come in?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur?" Morgan asked- as he finally opened the door and came outside with the entire Pettibone family standing outside

"Morgan, I wish there was something I could say to make right what happened to Velma but I just want you to know that I. .." Arthur stammered-as he looked around.

"Go on," Clive pleaded.

"Completely support your decision and will sign up with you!" Arthur gulped.

"What?!" Clive, Izzy and Muriel all gasped.

"Father, you of all people should be supporting Morgan's decision to enlist," Arthur insisted.

"I'm all for enlisting for duty to our Empire but Morgan's doing it out of vengeance and grief. He needs a clear head before he makes that decision-as do you!" Clive sputtered.

"Father, you wanted us to be soldiers and now when we _want _to. ." Morgan sputtered.

"This War is proving worse than any I'd ever been in or even imagined! Am I a villain for wanting my boys to stay intact?" Clive asked.

" Before, I never imagined I could be a soldier but thinking of how those Germans torpedoed a passenger ship of a neutral country. I want them to pay for what they did to Velma and all those innocents and now I can't imagine NOT being a soldier!" Morgan boiled.

"Arthur, what about you? You've built up a nice practice in Toronto- and you're engaged to Sara!" Clive pleaded.

"Think of all those calvary horses and military guard dogs who are being butchered in this War. What am I doing with pampered pooches and show horses back in Toronto when I can be helping those brave animals on the Front!" Arthur insisted.

"But what about Miss Stanley?" Muriel asked.

"We still love each other and she wasn't happy to hear my decision but she's going to support me like millions of wives and sweethearts are supporting our troops. Can't my own family do the same?" Arthur pleaded.

Clive, Muriel and Izzy all sighed and nodded to each other.

"Of course we will and we'll be praying every night for your safe returns," Muriel insisted.

"How crazy has this world become when the Father and I want you to stay and you two want to be soldiers?" Izzy laughed and cried at this same time.

"Indeed!" Muriel concurred as she swallowed very noticeably.

"But our family will endure no matter what the world comes to. Take that knowledge with you as we support you in your ventures," Clive insisted as the five of them hugged.

"We'll enlist together first thing in the morning but the rest of this day, let's just all be together as a family," Morgan insisted as Arthur nodded his agreement.

The next morning Arthur and Morgan enlisted together but with Arthur's skills as a veterinarian knew they'd be sent to very different units and in full uniform that afternoon, they were seen off while Clive, Muriel, Izzy Pettibone and Eulalie Bugle all waved to them as they boarded the train taking them to Charlottetown then Basic Training.

_May 28,1915_

_Avonlea, PEI_

_Dear Felix,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner but I didn't want to write before I could share some good news with you! _

_Yesterday, your Aunt Hetty finally made it back to Avonlea in one piece. I'm sure you'll hear more about it from your family but she'd had to delay her return home due to there being no passenger ships crossing since the Lusitania. His Majesty's cousin who heard her speak at Cambridge arranged that Miss King return accompanied by a returning Royal Army nurse on a series of supply ships that zig zagged all the way across the North Atlantic from the Inverness, Scotland to Iceland to St. John's, Newfoundland and finally to Halifax. Poor thing was quite shaken up but she seemed so happy to be back in Avonlea amongst the rest of her family and friends. And even knowing what she'd endured, it was a shock to see Mrs. Bugle as she laughed and cried at the very same time when Miss King stepped off the train to the station platform!_

_It's funny how we'd considered Velma to be such a pest but now I'm wishing I may have tried to have gotten to know her as a friend- if only to support Morgan who was so in love with her. Why he loved her, I may never understand! Now Father and Mother are rather broken up over Morgan and Arthur's enlistments. I know we're supposed to be willing to sacrifice without hesitation to King and Country but believing those words when war is just a theory isn't the same as having to live them now that War is a reality._

_I wish I could enlist, too, to protect my brothers- and you!_

_How coy I may have been earlier but all these months with you serving in the RCN has made me realize that I do love you! Yes, I got your letter feeling guilty about wishing you never had to see Velma again but then finding out about the Lusitania! Did we somehow send her to her death and risk your poor Aunt Hetty's life by openly deriding her and Morgan's love? I wish I knew._

_Please stay safe until next we meet again!_

_Love,_

_Izzy_

_A/N- Jeremiah 2911, thanks for all the encouragement and I hope that you and the other readers like this chapter (and I look forward to your imput)!_


End file.
